Tony
by AngelScythe
Summary: Un jour, un message arrive et prévient tout le monde : Tony a un cancer. Quelle issue ? Quels épreuves ? L'histoire se construit petit à petit, personnage par personnage.
1. Message

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Message_**

« On a diagnostiqué plusieurs tumeurs cérébrales en phase III à Tony. Inopérable.

Il a demandé à arrêter l'acharnement thérapeutique.

On ne sait quand ça tombera. »

Le message fit sonner des téléphones un peu partout dans le monde. À Washington, dans le casier de Sam Wilson en Sokovie où se terrait Wanda Maximoff à Brooklyn où Steve essayait de refaire sa vie au Wakanda, tirant T'Challa de ses préoccupations royales en France où Fury voulait escalader le Mont Blanc en Californie, interrompant Pepper en plein milieu d'un entretien d'embauche. Et même à Asgard, où un Dieu ne savait toujours pas comment faire usage de cet étrange objet…


	2. Nick Fury

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

 ** _Nick Fury_**

 ** _Refuge du Goûter – Mont Blanc, France_**

Deux ans que Nick avait arrêté de repasser derrière tout le monde continuellement pour faire fonctionner le Monde. Mais il n'était pas un homme qui attendait. Il ne pouvait pas rester à se tourner les pouces en regardant la télévision. Il ne pouvait pas plus s'imaginer une vie avec une jolie femme qui lui cuisinerait des bons petits plats.

Au lieu de ça, malgré son âge qui commençait à s'avancer, et pour oublier tout ce qui allait _si_ mal sur la planète, il avait décidé de faire l'ascension du Mont Blanc. Des mois de préparations et finalement c'était enfin lui seul face à la nature. Enfin, lui et des dizaines d'individus voulant faire comme lui… Le refuge était plus que surchargé et s'il n'avait pas eu l'argent et les moyens, il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir dormir ailleurs que dans un igloo fait à l'ancienne, au milieu d'un froid trop glaçant.

Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il aurait dû faire.

À la dure.

Et finalement, alors qu'il préparait son voyage pour demain, son téléphone avait sonné… Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que les Avengers n'aient pas encore réussi à se mettre dans les dangers jusqu'au cou. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient fait forts lorsqu'il avait s'agit de toute l'affaire sur les Accords de Sokovie. C'était à se demander s'ils savaient seulement ce qu'était la discrétion. Mais puisque tout le monde connaissait leurs identités secrètes…

Et il avait lu son SMS…

C'était pour ça qu'il était devant son œuf à la coque depuis deux minutes, le plat étant déjà en train de refroidir alors qu'un petit soldat reposait entre ses deux doigts. Finalement, il composa le numéro de Maria et fronça les sourcils en entendant qu'elle décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- J'ai reçu votre message. Pourquoi pensez-vous que ça m'importe ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Mon message ? Je ne vous ai envoyé aucun message, sauf votre respect, Monsieur.

\- L'annonce pour la tumeur de Stark.

\- Je pensais que ça venait de vous. Répondit-elle avec respect mais fermeté.

\- Non. De qui est-ce que ça vient ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le numéro n'est pas attribué.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Nick plongea le petit soldat dans son œuf et il le ressortit couvert d'orange.

\- Vrai ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un plan de Stark pour attirer l'attention sur lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Vous savez comment il est, toujours à cacher quand ça ne va pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Justement !

Il engloutit le bâtonnet de mie et croûte avant d'en plonger un autre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il venait de soulever le plus grand complot qui puisse exister au monde.

\- Eh bien…

Maria déglutit assez fort pour que Fury ne l'entende alors qu'il renoyait le pauvre soldat de pain dans le volcan de son œuf à la coque.

\- Faites vérifier cette information. Ça ne devrait pas être dur pour Romanoff.

Il raccrocha la communication sans plus attendre. Lorsqu'il porta son plat à ses lèvres, il fronça les sourcils. Comment devait-il prendre la nouvelle. Il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que Tony n'était qu'en train de faire son bébé depuis qu'il avait divisé les super héros et qu'il était une des seules personnes à œuvrer pour la paix. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il était mourant, on devrait lui pardonner.

Mais il y avait aussi cinquante pour cent de chances que l'information n'ait été envoyée par Natasha, par exemple, laquelle aurait obtenu la nouvelle d'une façon ou d'une autre avant de la relayer. En ce cas il y avait deux choses. De l'une, la menace qu'était Tony s'évanouirait de l'autre, le génie qu'était Tony s'évanouirait. Ce ne serait pas l'un sans l'autre…

Il n'avait même pas d'héritage.

Il eut le temps de finir sa rangée de soldat et son œuf avant que son téléphone ne sonne à nouveau. Il avala une gorgée de limonade et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Natasha n'a rien trouvé.

Elle était toujours aussi rapide.

\- Mais elle dit qu'il a certainement fait appel à FRIDAY, comme en 2010.

\- Certainement. J'ai encore mon ascension à faire. Répondit-il. J'irai le voir dans quatre ou cinq jours. Mais ne le prévenez pas !

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Fit Hills avec le plus grand respect.

Après un dernier « parfait » il raccrocha une nouvelle fois puis se leva pour ramener ses affaires et les faire laver. Il en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre et observer la couche scintillante d'un blanc éclatant. C'était une sublime journée pour espérer atteindre le sommet du Mont Blanc. Et puis il aurait peut-être le temps pour s'amuser avec le Destin et gravir le Mont Maudit qui n'était pas si loin ?

Il n'avait pas de guide. Hors de question !

 ** _Manoir Stark – Malibu, Californie_** _; une semaine plus tard_

Devant le domaine Stark, Fury sonnait à répétition, s'attendant à ce que le célèbre Tony Stark eut tôt fait de le rejoindre pour lui ouvrir. Ce qui était stupide…

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du milliardaire de venir _ouvrir_. Ce qu'il eut, par contre, c'est que la porte s'ouvrit dans un son sonore et qu'il entende une voix féminine des plus agacées.

\- Inutile de vous exciter de la sorte, j'allais ouvrir. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, Colonel Fury mais quelle est la raison de votre visite ? Demanda la voix de FRIDAY.

\- J'ai appris pour Stark, je suis venu le voir.

La porte se ferma derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait un peu puis rejoignait le salon. On y découvrait quelques emballages éparpillés, mais si peu. Entre autre parce qu'un robot était en train de ramasser, passer l'aspirateur, faire les poussières et siffloter en même temps.

\- Monsieur Stark est dans sa chambre et ne veut pas être dérangé.

\- Il ne fallait pas me dire où il était alors. Et il devait se décider avant de nous jouer le petit numéro du Maladie Imaginaire. Dit-il.

L'homme monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il savait appartenir à Tony. FRIDAY lui répéta qu'il n'avait pas le droit alors que le Colonel ouvrait la porte. Ce fut une véritable alarme qui se déclencha alors.

Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et il poussa un gémissement en se tenant la tête.

\- FRIDAY, arrête ça. Dit une voix masculine et posée.

Quelques secondes après, ça s'arrêta et Tony grogna de plus belle en se pressant les tempes. Il se leva péniblement et marcha de pas hésitants vers la salle de bain où il recracha tout le contenu de ses intestins dans des bruits affreux.

\- JARVIS ? Questionna Fury.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je pensais que vous aviez disparu.

Les bruits de vomissures s'arrêtèrent et Tony arriva, tremblant sur ses jambes. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber. Un robot arriva, portant un linge humide qu'l appliqua sur le front de son maître pour le soulager un peu.

\- C'est moi qui ai créé JARVIS. Comme j'ai créé Ultron et Vision…

\- Pas sans aide pour les deux derniers.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que je sois capable de le retrouver et de le recréer ?

\- Tu possèdes FRIDAY.

\- Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer. Dit-il. Deux IA, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Je vois.

Fury fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait si c'était un jeu ou pas. Tony était habitué à jouer la comédie, il faisait ça depuis qu'il était enfant pour la presse. Mais pour ce qui était des vomissements…

Quoiqu'un doigt dans la gorge pouvait vite régler les choses.

\- J'ai appris pour la tumeur.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, l'air stupéfié. Il toussota et se reprit.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ça donnait une réponse inespérée à Nick : il souffrait belle et bien d'une tumeur qu'il s'évertuait de cacher. Ce n'était pas du chiqué ou alors il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effort pour mentir en mentant afin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

\- Les nausées ?

\- Une cuite un peu corsée. Lâcha-t-il.

\- Évidemment. Il va y avoir un gros problème. Dit Nick en s'approchant du lit.

Sans avoir son autorisation, il s'assit sur le bout du lit alors que Tony replaçait le linge froid sur son front. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et il aurait volontiers retourné dormir. Fury devait avouer qu'il le trouvait plus pâle. Un peu plus négligé aussi. Sa barbe n'était pas correctement taillée. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Quoi ?

Tony se pencha et renifla, cachant ce fait un peu moins ragoûtant. Un énième robot apparut pour lui donner un mouchoir qu'il accepta sans un merci.

\- Héritage.

\- Ça. Si j'étais malade et sur mon lit de mort, ce n'est pas dur de savoir ce que je ferai : donner de l'argent à un peu tout le monde puis faire don du reste.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Vous voulez votre part, Colonel ? Vous l'aurez… si jamais je suis mourant.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là. Et votre héritage intellectuel ?

\- Je vais de ce pas dire à la science qu'elle peut faire une greffe de mon cerveau si je meurs mais il ne sera pas très utile. L'alcool la bousillé !

\- Je suis surpris qu'il fonctionne toujours autant après tout ce que tu lui as fait. Dit Fury.

Tony ne répondit pas mais son sourire laissait comprendre que ce n'était probablement pas pour rien que c'était d'une tumeur cérébrale qu'il avait. Des années de stress, alcoolisme, insomnie et un tas d'expériences anormales avaient finalement eu raison de cet amas qui faisait que Tony Stark était Tony Stark.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu ? Insista Fury.

\- Rien. Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es le génie.

Nick se leva.

\- Je t'enverrai des oranges, Stark. Et penses à une solution pour ton héritage.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un va être rayé du testament.

Le Colonel se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Nous tenterons par tous les moyens de retirer cette tumeur.

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- La chimiothérapie ?

\- Aucune utilité. Dit-il. Ils pensent que je n'en ai plus pour lo…

\- Faites-en une. Admettons que tu n'es qu'un égoïste et que tu préfères abandonner l'Humanité…

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois dire « merci » ou « connard ».

Tony lui décocha un sourire qui donnait envie à Nick de lui donner une énorme claque. À presque soixante ans, il n'était qu'un gamin.

\- … Tu ne veux pas vivre plus longtemps ? Reprit l'ex-Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- J'veux peut-être pas finir ma vie en me roulant en boule dans ma gerbe. Dit-il.

\- Tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Stark. Rassemble ce qu'il te reste de couille et fais cette chimiothérapie au lieu de te cacher.

Il sortit de la salle alors que Tony fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je passerais voir.

Il lui lançait ça comme si on pouvait l'emmener de force à l'hôpital et lui faire subir tout ça.

Est-ce qu'il devait tout de même essayer ? Il vomissait tout le temps et passait ses journées au lit. Avait-il envie d'attraper cette lueur d'espoir ?


	3. Natasha Romanoff

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Natasha Romanoff_**

 ** _Gare de Tyumen' – Tioumen, Russie_**

00 :15

00 :14

\- Poussez-vous ! Cria Natasha en courant sur le quai.

Elle se jeta sur le train qui arrivait en gare et elle attrapa le petit rond pas plus grand de quelques centimètres.

00 :09

Elle attrapa un petit dispositif, y fourra à toute vitesse ledit rond qui décomptait et envoya le dispositif. Une petite fusée qui était très puissante et qui décolla de plus en plus haut. Tant et si bien qu'elle était loin dans les airs lorsqu'elle explosa. Une telle puissance que tout trembla, qu'il y eut des cris et des gens se jetant au sol et que même le train manqua de dérailler.

Natasha en bondit et s'éloigna vivement, ne tenant pas à se faire écraser par un train ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût-là. Elle avança alors que les dalles frémissaient encore et elle sentait son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle l'attrapa alors et le porta à son oreille tout en décrochant.

\- Clint ? C'est encore pour m'inviter à une fête, je suis plutôt occupée pour l'instant.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir avec le prochain rapport ? L'ONU est plutôt chiante.

\- Mon adhésion contre ta retraite, mon bébé. Faut bien que je m'y colle et que je fasse des missions débiles. Mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient moins débiles. Et que tu me remercies en m'envoyant des jolis cadeaux. Pas des invitations.

Elle souffla.

\- Je pourrais mettre ta famille en danger.

\- C'est avec les gentils que tu bosses.

\- Tu penses pas que les méchants voudraient utiliser le meilleur ami de la jolie fille pour la faire céder.

\- D'habitude on utilise la jolie fille. Dit Clint.

Natasha rentra dans la gare et traversa le salon d'attente où s'entassait des gens et encore des gens qui voulaient un train ou des informations. Quoique là, ils étaient plus occupés à trembler et recompter leur membre en craignant pour leurs vies.

Et dire qu'ils étaient Russes…

\- Mais on peut pas utiliser la jolie fille pour appâter la jolie fille.

\- Ce serait stupide.

\- Ce serait tourner en rond. Approuva Natasha.

Elle quitta la gare et partit vers le centre-ville où une voiture devrait en toute logique l'attendre. Restait à savoir si ce serait pour rentrer chez elle, aller à une nouvelle mission ou devoir rejoindre un bureau de l'ONU. Peu importe ce qu'ils voudraient…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-elle. Même si je t'adore.

\- C'est à propos de Tony. J'y pense encore…

\- À propos de quoi ? Il y a plein de choses qui le concernent. De la plus simple à la plus stupide. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as prévenu ?

\- Haha. Fit-elle d'une façon peut-être un peu aigue. Je ne sais pas qui nous a prévenus. Pas Fury, pas Hills, pas toi, pas Steve et pas moi. Mais…

Elle passa sa langue sur ses dents en réfléchissant alors qu'elle arrivait à la voiture.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_**

L'hôpital était plutôt grand et trouver quelqu'un qui « devait être dans l'hôpital de jour » n'était pas forcément le plus facile. Elle avait attendu, guetté et, finalement, elle le vit sortir d'une salle où il discutait avec une jolie infirmière. Il lui prit son numéro avec un sourire séducteur puis partit vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il attrapa les yeux vers de Natasha. Juste quelques secondes avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas ma Bimbo Russe rousse qui parle le latin préférée !

\- Je doute que tu en connaisses beaucoup, Stark.

Elle vint le rejoindre de quelques pas.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je me porte comme un charme. Et toi ?

\- Bien. Mais je ne mens pas, moi.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je finance cet hôpital.

\- Ta mère serait fière de toi. Souffla l'espionne.

Tony prit le compliment avec joie tout en se frottant la tempe avec discrétion.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je suis ici parce que j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes. Je savais que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on te poserait ton porth-a-Cath. Je suis contente que tu ailles fait ce choix. Tu iras vite mieux.

Stark lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Je suis venu voir les infrastructures, draguer les infirmières et passer un petit coucou à mon Rhodey.

\- Ce n'est pas le jour de ses rééducations.

Il lui sourit en s'arrêtant devant un distributeur.

\- On sait tout dis donc, ma chérie.

\- Que crois-tu. Tu sais qui je suis.

Il glissa des pièces dans le distributeur et prit des kit-kats goût cheesecake avant de se déplacer pour que la rousse s'en choisisse. Elle les prit à la cerise, récupéra les paquets, laisse Tony prendre le sien pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet avant de craquer un premier bâtonnet.

\- Tu es un bébé, pas vrai ?

Tony sourit à nouveau, ouvrant son emballage pour mordre dans sa barre au goût délicieux. Tant mieux, si ses migraines le ferait vomir, ça serait moins désagréable…

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, je suis le grand Tony Stark.

\- Nous sommes tes amis. On est là pour t'aider. Et je pensais que tu aurais hâte de me montrer ton torse pour exhiber le porth-a-Cath.

\- Maintenant que je n'ai plus de système ARK à exhiber.

\- On dirait que ça te fait un troisième mamelon. Dit-elle en lui désignant son torse.

Cette fois-ci, le milliardaire rit, retenant son envie de se frotter la tempe. Il mordit dans sa barre alors qu'elle l'avisait. Il était blême, il avait des cernes énormes et il semblait un peu ailleurs.

\- Tu as des problèmes en anatomie ma grande.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena vers sa petite Audi noire.

\- Viens. Je viendrais chercher ta voiture plus tard.

\- J'aime ma voiture.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot. Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle le poussa vers son automobile et lui ouvrit la portière. Il grogna mais n'insista même pas pour conduire. Le faire lorsqu'il était aux commandes, et que les processeurs qu'il avait changé permettaient à JARVIS de reprendre les choses en main en cas de problème, était une chose… mettre la vie en danger de Natasha, voire des autres usagers, c'en était une autre.

Il s'attacha sans faire l'idiot et mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa friandise. La Russe fit le tour de la voiture, s'installa et s'attacha à son tour.

\- Alors, maintenant qu'on est enfermé loin des yeux indélicats… tu me le montres ton troisième mamelon mal placé ?

\- Hm… Si tu me montres les tiens.

Il lui sourit en mordant une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'arrives même plus à draguer et je devais te tuer pour ça. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que je n'avais jamais su draguer. Avança le milliardaire en agitant la barre.

Le coin des lèvres de la femme se leva en un petit rictus. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et poussa les pans pour révéler la bosse de la taille d'un ongle qu'il avait au-dessus du pectoral droit, déporté au plus proche de l'aisselle. Elle avait des endroits un peu rouges, preuve qu'on venait d'y toucher.

\- Eh bien… Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien. Tu es bientôt prêt à faire le grand saut.

\- Oh, on n'attend pas avant de me tuer, sympa.

Elle lui donna un tout petit coup sur l'épaule avant de démarrer.

\- Commencer la médication. Tu fais des allers-retours ?

\- Oui. J'ai encore espoir. Je pourrais travailler à la maison. Sortir encore quelques projets avant…

\- Avant rien du tout. Tu vas guérir. La chimiothérapie va détruire cette tumeur ou permettre la chirurgie.

Tony haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça. Il n'y croyait pas et ça se voyait sur son visage. La rousse lui était toutefois reconnaissante de ne pas la détromper pour le coup.

\- Je passerais te voir quand je pourrais.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus pour toutes les saloperies que je t'ai dites. Demanda-t-il.

La nausée était trop épouvantable après une nouvelle bouchée de douceur. Il n'avait pourtant mangé que la moitié. Son estomac et ses nausées, ses migraines incessantes, il espérait qu'il pourrait cesser bientôt de subir ça. Les médecins, Fury, Natasha, ils avaient tous confiances. Lui, il avait lu tellement de site sur les tumeurs qu'il pourrait en devenir un spécialiste.

Il n'y croyait pas.

Il ne faisait que rendre son voyage pour la Mort plus horrible.

Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir aux autres…

\- Je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne t'en ai pas beaucoup voulu. Reprit-elle. Tu es Tony Stark. Tu dis des saloperies plus vite que ton ombre. Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où tu m'en as dit et te fuir à chaque fois que tu le fais, ça ferait sept ans que nous ne serions plus amis.

\- Parce que nous sommes amis ? Dit-il d'une voix haut-perchée.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, ayant peur une seconde avant de comprendre qu'il jouait la comédie.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes amis. Ce ne sont pas des désaccords qui brisent une amitié. Pas vrai ?

Tony sourit.

\- Et tu comptes venir quand ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dès que je peux. Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu peux m'appeler. À moins que je ne sois en mission, je viendrais. Sinon… Je viendrais après la mission.

\- À moins que je ne sois en train de mourir. Taquina-t-il.

\- Alors je crois que j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre. Pour t'empêcher de faire des stupidités.

\- Parce que si je meurs, ce sera ma faute !

Elle mordit dans sa friandise, lui envoya un sourire. Puis un « merci » dont elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la raison.


	4. Vision

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Vision_**

 ** _Base des Avengers – Manhattan, New York_**

Comme tout le monde, Vision avait été au courant que Tony souffrait d'une tumeur. Et s'il avait reçu ce mystérieux message aussi, après avoir effectué quelques missions, rassuré Wanda qui allait mal depuis les Accords de Sokovie et sauvé trois grandes villes, il trouvait enfin le temps de faire quelque chose d'important : chercher sur internet ce qu'il convenait de faire. Est-ce qu'il devait aller dire à Tony tout ce qu'il risquait de subir lors de sa maladie ? Dans combien de temps il mourrait ? Comment il devait se soigner ?

Attablé sans rien devant lui, juste fouillant les coins et les recoins de la toile, il découvrit que pour des personnes extérieures, il y avait des choses à faire ! Il décida alors qu'il rendrait une « visite de courtoisie » à Tony Stark !

 ** _Manoir de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie_** ; _quelques heures plus tard_

Un bouquet d'anémones bleues à la main, Vision sonna à la demeure. Il attendit quelques secondes que FRIDAY lui donne enfin l'accès à la demeure.

\- Bonjour, FRIDAY. Dit-il poliment.

\- Bonjour. JARVIS est là aussi.

\- C'est une joie de pouvoir communiquer avec vous. Sourit le robot.

\- De même. Monsieur Stark est dans sa chambre mais il va venir vous rejoindre, veuillez patienter.

\- Bien sûr.

Très poliment, Vision remercia les deux Intelligences Artificielles puis alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir moelleux. Les verres et les emballages de kit-kat de tout à l'heure étaient encore là. Un robot viendrait bientôt s'en occuper.

Il y en eut d'ailleurs un qui eut le temps d'arriver, de faire un peu plus de ménage, et même de prévoir un verre d'eau avec des glaçons avant que Tony n'arrive. Vision ne manqua pas de remarquer le teint et la dégaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Monsieur Stark. Il se leva en le voyant s'approcher et lui tendit la main, ce qui lui valut bien sûr un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je vous ai amené des fleurs. Informa le robot en lui tendant le bouquet.

Les anémones bleues étaient splendides mais, là encore, Tony ne les accepta pas. Sa mère avait toujours été fascinée par le langage des fleurs et si ce sublime bouquet signifiait un prompt rétablissement, elles étaient aussi signe d'abandon. Une double raison pour ne pas avoir envie de les accepter…

C'était sans compter Dumb-e qui fila vers eux, brandissant une cruche remplie d'eau, éjectant des giclées sur son chemin. Cette fois, ce fut une question de survie d'attraper ce qu'on lui tendait et Tony plaça le récipient sur le coin de sa table basse avant que Vision n'y installe les fleurs, faisant déborder le magnifique ouvrage.

\- Hm… Fit Tony.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, Monsieur Stark. Dit le robot alors qu'un autre surgissait pour éponger cette mini-inondation.

Vision se rassit ensuite et le génie l'imita, non sans avoir ordonné à Dumb-e de disparaître de sa vue. Il lui semblait tout de même voir le bras électronique apparaître au détour d'un mur.

\- J'ai jamais eu autant de visite depuis quelques jours. On dirait que tout le monde veut sa part d'héritage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papa t'as mis sur son héritage.

\- Eh bien, je suis un robot et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

\- De toute façon, tu pourrais devenir un délinquant pour avoir ce que tu veux. Tant que tu ne commences pas à fumer. Lança le milliardaire avec humeur.

L'entité rouge pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tony ne releva pas son pragmatisme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant de sa façon d'être. Il avait beau être issu de JARVIS et de son génie, c'était un robot et il ne pouvait pas avoir son cynisme ou le sens de la dérision que son Intelligence Artificielle était capable d'avoir.

Bah, il n'aurait qu'à remettre la faute sur les deux autres papas. Monsieur-je-ne-comprends-rien-car-je-viens-d'un-autre-Monde et Monsieur-je-suis-un-peu-beaucoup-coincé-ou-j'ai-un-humour-délicat.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il me faut cette visite ?

Le sourire de Tony était si resplendissant que si on ne prenait pas garde on pouvait aisément oublier qu'il était vraiment malade.

Vision prenait toujours garde et il tendit la main pour saisir celle de son créateur, la serrant juste ce qu'il fallait sans le moindre mot.

Le milliardaire s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hm… Vision ? Je t'aime beaucoup aussi mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ils disent que lorsque quelqu'un traverse une maladie aussi grave que la vôtre, il faut être à l'écoute et tenir la main du patient. Auriez-vous préférer que je vous dise « Je suis là, vous êtes important pour moi et vous pouvez m'appelez quand vous voulez ? ». Questionna-t-il avec un tel sérieux et sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

Le génie tira doucement sur sa main pour la récupérer.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir prendre soit de moi mais je suis bien entouré et tu n'as pas à te forcer. Si tout ça te dépasse, ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Je tenais à vous transmettre mes vœux de bon rétablissement et vous dire que si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous soulager, je suis là. Dit-il sobrement.

\- Encore une fois, je suis très touché.

Mais ça semblait tellement répété et peu naturel. Vision avait au moins fait l'effort de faire des recherches pour se montrer agréable face à une situation qu'il comprenait mal.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez touché. Vous ne mentez pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ai-je l'air d'un menteur ? Répondit Tony.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Vision n'avait rien à répondre. Il se contenta de lui tenir la main. Et de l'écouter s'il y avait à dire…


	5. Happy Hogan

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Happy Hogan_**

 ** _Maison Hogan – Malibu, Californie_**

Le micro-onde sonna pour annoncer que le plat qu'il y avait mis était enfin prêt. Il sortit une manique avant d'ouvrir l'appareil et d'en extirper un plat de vol-au-vent. Après quelques manœuvres, il allait s'installer dans son fauteuil avec une bouchée à la reine débordant du mélange subtile de poulet et de champignon jusque sur sa généreuse portion de riz.

S'il mangeait plus ou moins sainement, on ne devenait pas aussi bon vivant que lui en ne faisant rien.

Généralement.

Il avait toujours été gros d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait mais de plat copieux n'aidait pas, il fallait le dire. Et le fait qu'il n'avait pas tendance à faire beaucoup de sport puisque part la boxe, rien ne l'intéressait beaucoup.

La boxe et puis le catch aussi. Quoique ça, il ne faisait que le regarder alors qu'il mangeait. On pouvait se dire que c'était stupide mais si c'était le cas, il se ferait une joie de dénoncer les gens friands de base-ball, basket ou football en tout genre qui avait les fesses visés sur leur divan, qui buvait de la bière et dévorait des chips en criant après leur équipe pour l'encourager.

Il était juste comme eux.

Il appréciait la performance d'un vieux match de Batista qu'il avait déjà trop souvent vue lorsqu'il entendit la musique qu'il avait attribuée à Tony, un morceau endiablé d'AC/DC. Tant et si bien que ça arrivait que le milliardaire l'appelait quand ils étaient ensemble, juste parce qu'il voulait entendre cette piste.

Puisqu'il s'agissait de Stark, même s'il était affamé et que c'était un de ses passages préféré, il s'empressa de se lever et d'aller décrocher. Il tenta de contrôler sa voix. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé… Et ça faisait mal. Mais…

\- Allô ? Fit-il.

\- Happy ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Cool, euh…

L'homme ne répondit rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne tendait pas la perche à Tony. Métaphoriquement. Parce que tendre une perche littérale à Tony aurait été une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est Tony…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu… as reçu ce foutu message hein ?

\- Le message qui disait que tu étais un abruti qui avait une tumeur et que tu ne m'as rien dit pendant des mois en me balançant seulement « gueule de bois » ? Oui. Le message qui disait que tu étais un connard qui ne voulait même pas guérir ? De même.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il entendit un soupir. Mais familier.

\- Mais je suis ton ami. Si tu as besoin de soutien, je suis là.

Le milliardaire réprima son sourire. Depuis que tout le monde avait appris qu'il était malade, c'était la première fois qu'on lui promettait de l'attention, du soutien et de l'aide qu'il trouvait sincère. Et qui lui faisait palpiter le cœur. Il pouvait y croire.

Il toussota pour se reprendre, n'aimant pas se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Tu seras content que j'ai décidé de me battre.

\- Et ça aussi, tu ne me l'as pas dit. Répondit son ami. Au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Reprit-il avec plus de joie.

\- Non, j'aurais pu. Mais tu sais, j'étais très occupé à vomir et tout ça. Alors je trouvais pas trop le temps de t'appeler.

Happy ne le dit pas mais il pressentait surtout que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas comment briser la glace. Revenir vers lui. Peut-être même de faire face à la colère d'un ami.

Du moins, il se doutait que ça se passerait comme ça. Il l'appelait plus souvent sinon. Et il y croyait. Il pouvait peut-être se plaindre de l'amitié étrange de Tony, dire que c'était abruti quand il le voulait, il lui avait trouvé par le passé qu'il le connaissait. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Et pourquoi tu as trouvé le temps de me parler ? Dit-il, lui tendant une autre perche métaphorique.

\- J'ai des séances de chimiothérapie, tout ça. La première est dans une demi-heure.

\- Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur. L'allée ça va aller mais je te parle pas du retour.

Avec une personne comme Tony Stark, c'était difficile de savoir s'il y avait du mensonge dans l'air ou pas. Quoiqu'on conseillait souvent de boire plusieurs litres avant et si le milliardaire s'y tenait, allez savoir ce qu'il avait pu avaler !

\- Je vais venir. Laisse-moi dix minutes.

\- Prends ton temps.

 ** _Manoir de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie_**

Dès qu'il sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, tirant un petit sourire à Happy. Il était vraiment attendu.

\- Bonjour, JARVIS, FRIDAY, Dumb-e et tous les robots.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Vous avez préparé un sac pour Tony ? Lecture ? Occupation ? Boisson ? Un petit encas ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

\- Oui, Monsieur Hogan. Répondit JARVIS. Nous l'avons installé contre le fauteuil, c'était le sac noir que vous avez vu.

\- Merci.

Happy poussa la porte de la chambre et il força un sourire, ne voulant pas montrer à son ami qu'il était affecté. Mais à le voir somnoler dans son lit sans même regarder le porno qu'il avait mis, il y avait de quoi se dire que tout allait mal. Même ce film érotique qui lui était jeté au visage semblait être une mise en scène.

\- Tony ?

Il s'approcha et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

\- Tony, c'est Happy.

Le milliardaire grogna et se redressa péniblement.

\- Je me reposais juste.

\- Oui, mais c'est l'heure.

Tony acquiesça. La migraine qu'il avait lui faisait l'effet d'un marteau-piqueur s'attaquant à son crâne. Et avec ça, des taches devant ses yeux, la respiration sifflante et de nouvelles nausées. Il n'avait rien vomi cette fois mais le fait qu'il ne mangeait presque plus rien aidait beaucoup. Au moins, il n'allait plus aux toilettes que lorsqu'il devait uriner après l'alcool qu'il continuait de s'enfiler.

Plus pas plaisir… Uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de subir une désintoxication, même aussi peu virulente que celle de l'alcool, pendant son état affaibli…

\- Ça ira ? Demanda Happy.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ? Comment ça va depuis deux semaines ?

Il se redressa péniblement et se passa la main sur le visage avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux noirs, les frictionnant vivement pour qu'ils reprennent un air coiffé-décoiffé. Il ajusta ses vêtements, lissa sa chemise et replaça le petit veston avant d'aller vers la porte et descendre ensuite les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rampe.

Happy le suivit, en cas de souci. Même si une horde de robots étaient déjà prêt à attaquer.

\- Alors ? Lança Tony.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je n'avais plus de travail alors je m'occupais. Ménage, drague en ligne…

\- Cette petite « Annette » est toujours accrochée à toi ?

\- Oui. Mais j'essaie de deviner si elle est moche en réalité ou si elle a été appâté parce que… je suis Happy Hogan ! L'ami et le chauffeur de Iron Man !

Tony rit un peu.

\- Désolé pour ça, on dirait.

\- Je préfère que ce soit une moche. Parce que son cœur est beau.

\- Tu es horriblement romantique. Sourit Stark.

Son ami le guida jusqu'à sa voiture préférée et il lui ouvrit la portière tandis que JARVIS refermait l'entrée. Non sans avoir souhaité une bonne chimiothérapie à son créateur. Comme si une chimiothérapie pouvait être bonne…

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_**

\- Et les résultats de votre prise de sang ?

Tony sortit son téléphone et les demanda à FRIDAY. Les résultats furent donc jetés au milieu de la pièce en holographie et la doctoresse put les consulter. Une doctoresse plutôt jolie bien qu'ayant passé les quarante ans et portant une alliance, laquelle aurait probablement été draguée malgré tout si Stark avait été d'humeur. Et s'il n'avait pas l'impression que sa migraine allait le faire vomir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il espérait fortement que ça irait vraiment mieux après la chimiothérapie.

\- Tout semble parfait. Vous avez quelque chose qui a été installé ?

\- J'ai choisi le porth-a-Cath. Répondit Tony.

\- Parfait ! On va vous installer dans une salle de chimiothérapie, votre ami peu venir avec vous. Ça durera trois heures. En cas de souci, il y aura une infirmière. Assura-t-elle. Vous risquez d'être un peu abattu, malade. C'est normal. Le rassura-t-elle.

Trois heures.

Quelle perte de temps.

\- Il est primordial que vous fassiez une prise de sang dans deux semaines et que nous ayons vos résultats pour dans trois semaines. Même jour, même heure, même endroit mais j'ai besoin que vous ayez ces résultats pour savoir comment avance la chimiothérapie. Je vous ferai un examen clinique aussi.

\- Ça va être joyeux. Tu peux partir et revenir me chercher après si tu préfères, Happy.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Dit-il. Je reste avec toi.

Il lui lança un sourire qui voulait dire « je serai là à chaque fois ».

\- Vous n'aurez « que » huit séances éparpillées sur six mois. Lui dit-elle. Soyez courageux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Lui dit le chauffeur.

Tony acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Ça va filer comme le vent !

Restait à savoir s'il y croyait ou s'il mentait…

Mais avant que Happy ne puisse se le figurer, la doctoresse appela une infirmière qui les invita dans la salle en question. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, tellement que Tony trouvait ça cruel si la chimiothérapie rendait malade, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une salle. C'était une grande pièce où il y avait une vingtaine de chaises avec la plupart des personnes qui avaient des tubes partant de leur poitrine pour aller à des poches de perfusions. Une infirmière passait pour leur donner à boire ou s'assurer que ça allait.

Il y avait beaucoup de compassion dans leurs mots mais les patients étaient pour la plupart à moitié endormi, l'air las. Ils se jetaient des regards, des coups d'œil compatissant, des sourires pâles, tentaient à peine de se parler ou même de s'occuper. La majorité des patients semblaient avoir plus de cinquante ans bien qu'il y avait un jeune de dix-sept ans. C'était lui qui récoltait le plus de regard triste, les gens paraissant déjà sur le point de l'enterrer.

\- Installez-vous ici. Leur dit l'infirmière en les menant vers deux sièges libre.

Tony s'installa en premier et Happy prit place à son côté.

\- Ouvrez votre chemise pour que nous ayons accès au port-a-Cath et ma collègue s'occupera de vous.

\- J'adorerais que vous m'aidiez. Sourit Tony.

Elle lui lança un sourire puis s'éloigna, quittant la zone pour retourner dans l'autre partie de l'hôpital.

\- Eh, c'est moi qui la paie quand même. Chuchota Stark, tirant un sourire à son ami.

Il ouvrit sa chemise et se passa la main dans les cheveux ensuite, soufflant lentement pour se donner un petit peu de courage. Son chauffeur se retint de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et se tut. Il n'allait pas encore partir du principe qu'il devait meubler. Surtout parce qu'il y avait déjà assez de chuchotis.

Après ce qui devait être cinq minutes, une autre infirmière arriva avec un paquet de poche qu'elle installa non loin de Tony, lui permettant de voir qu'un liquide était rouge et les deux autres transparents.

\- Voilà. Prenez ceci, c'est pour éviter les nausées.

Stark l'avala avec le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait en se disant que si on lui donnait de l'anti-nausée, ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe.

Pendant que le médicament commençait à faire effet on lui installait la perfusion et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour en dire, le médicament commençait à couler dans ses veines.

\- S'il y a un problème, prévenez-nous. Ne vous levez pas.

L'infirmière lui sourit puis repartit, prenant un moment pour discuter avec celle qui était installée derrière un bureau couvert de feuilles.

\- Et ils m'ont précisés que je devais boire des litres ? Est-ce que je suis censé me donner en spectacle en me pissant dessus ? Maugréa Tony.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Tu peux te retenir.

Trois heures…

C'était énorme.

Il tapota ses mains sur sa cuisse avant de tendre la main vers son sac. Happy le lui mit sur les genoux pour qu'il ne bouge pas et ne risque pas de débrancher la solution. Il ne le remercia pas mais commença à fouiller dedans pour en extirper des livres sur la mécanique. Il s'installa confortablement mais ne commença pas à lire pour autant.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que… sympa d'être venu.

\- Normal. Lui répondit le chauffeur. J'ai pis un jeu de cartes.

\- Ouais. Jouons aux cartes ! Dit-il en mettant le livre entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

Happy sourit en battant les cartes.

µµµ

Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils jouaient à une bataille, tristement perdue par Tony, lorsque l'infirmière vint près de lui pour changer sa perfusion, la première étant finie.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- À merveille. Répondit le milliardaire.

Là, Happy n'avait aucun mal à croire que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il était encore souriant et aussi blême que d'habitude. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet. L'infirmière lui donna un sourire onctueux et repartit après s'être assuré que la nouvelle solution coulait bien dans les veines de Tony.

Lequel attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour se pencher vers son ami.

\- Ça, c'était le sourire de « c'est bientôt que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ».

\- Tout va… Je suis là ! Lui sourit Happy.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et jeta sa carte. L'enrobé y répondit alors et joua à son tour. Il lançait des coups d'œil hésitant à son ami, guettant le moment où ça n'irait plus. Il se demandait s'il verrait quand ça irait mal.

Ils avancèrent dans les parties et le temps. À mesure que les secondes passaient, Happy réalisait que Tony ne serait pas capable de jouer le jeu de la personne allant bien. Il commençait déjà à respirer moins bien, il réagissait moins vite. Il ne le brusqua pas, au contraire. Il le laissait poser les cartes au rythme qu'il avait besoin. Il savait que ce serait difficile. Il savait qu'il devait se retenir de lui caresser les cheveux avec inquiétude. Son ami ne le pardonnerait jamais.

Comme il ne se pardonnerait jamais de s'être endormi alors il le secouait doucement quand il manquait de vraiment sombrer.

Puis, au détour de la deuxième heure, ce fut l'inverse. S'il avait l'air fatigué, dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il les relevait violemment et secouait la tête en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait beau faire ça, il ne parvenait pas à les humidifier mais il refusait de boire. Entre autre parce que même lorsqu'il avalait sa salive, il se sentait sur le point de vomir.

La dernière heure était un supplice et Happy remarqua bien vite qu'il ne lui répondait jamais. Il avait juste hâte pour lui que ce soit fini… Restez à côté de lui à le voir comme ça, ça lui faisait du mal. Mais il ne devait surtout pas le monter. Il devait absolument être le pilier de Tony.

µµµ

Tony avait mal à la tête mais il se tenait, discrètement, à Happy qui le guidait dans sa maison. L'idée, c'était de le mener dans sa chambre, en haut. Il lança un regard vers les marches qui se dressaient devant lui et il secoua légèrement la tête en pressant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Non.

\- Non ? S'étonna Hogan.

\- Je préfère dormir dans le fauteuil. Plus confortable.

Happy savait bien sûr qu'il était inconfortable au possible mais il sourit doucement et le guida dans le sofa.

\- À boire ? À manger ?

\- Nan. JARVIS, un linge humide. Quémanda-t-il.

Il avait une voix endormie, presque nauséeuse. Il ferma les yeux et chercha un peu le sommeil mais se tourna sur le flanc, pâle comme un linge.

Un robot apparut pour lui donner un gant de toilette humide et une bassine. Happy vint auprès de lui en cas de soucis.

Il ne disait rien.

Il ne jugeait pas… Il se contentait d'être là. Si Tony ne l'aurait pas mal pris, il lui aurait même proposé de s'installer…


	6. Harley Keener

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Harley Keener_**

 ** _Lycée de Cleveland – Cleveland, Tennessee_**

\- Tu es complétement fou !

\- Elle a raison, regarde !

Un garçon un peu enrobé mit son téléphone sous les yeux de Harley, ayant assez changé en quatre ans. La coupe était la même mais il avait seize ans, presque dix-sept, des muscles, une voix grave, des poils sur le visage coupé d'une façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un certain milliardaire…

\- Trente-trois heures ! Lança l'enrobé.

\- Je sais, Seth. Et je sais, Ruth. Je suis complètement fou, ça va me prendre deux jours. Plus parce que je dois dormir… Mais je dois y aller.

Y avait le téléphone de son ami, mais il y avait aussi le sien. Celui qui disait depuis une semaine et demie que Tony Stark était malade. Celui qui lui disait que son héros était malade. Celui qui lui disait que l'homme qui l'avait appris à se battre et qui l'avait toujours écouté était malade.

Le même homme qui lui avait appris à se raser parce que son père était mort. Le même qui lui envoyait des cadeaux tous les ans. Le même qui avait décroché une fois à quatre heures du matin parce qu'il se sentait si mal et avait besoin de parler.

C'était peut-être fou de vouloir passer deux jours, ou plus, en voiture mais Tony le valait.

Il allait sécher, Tony lui en voudrait mais il avait déjà trop attendu. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, il l'avait souvent appelé par téléphone ou skype. Juste il avait attendu un week-end pour être au moins un peu moins détesté par sa mère ainsi que son héros et père de cœur.

\- Bye. Dit-il en ouvrant sa voiture.

Une voiture rouge et or un peu trop voyante. Merci Tony Stark. Il agita la main lorsqu'il fut dans son siège et ce même si ses amis lui lançaient un regard dépité. Il pouvait lire sur leur visage à quel point ils le désapprouvaient.

N'auraient-ils pas pourtant envie de faire de même si c'était un membre de leur famille qui était aussi souffrant ?

 ** _Manoir Stark – Malibu, Californie_** _; Trois jours plus tard_

La voiture d'Harley se gara dans le parking alloué devant l'immense Manoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était déjà venu deux fois auparavant mais c'était toujours aussi saisissant. L'adulation qu'il avait pour lui s'était, au fil du temps, transformé en une franche affection et du respect. Il ne pouvait pas être simplement jaloux ou envieux en voyant cet endroit bien qu'il pouvait tout à fait être un peu désireux. Malgré les aides, trop nombreuses, de Tony, lui, sa sœur et sa mère vivaient toujours dans un petit appartement. La différence étant qu'Harley n'avait plus aussi honte de lui et qu'il ne passait plus ses heures dans un vieux débarras. Entre autre parce qu'il avait persisté dans la mécanique et qu'il préférait passer des heures dans un garage à travailler sur des voitures, et surtout des motos, ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Harley prit son courage à deux mains, sachant ce qu'il risquait trouver dans cette maison et il avança vers les portes semi-opaques. Il sonna et inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le trahir.

\- Bonjour, jeune Monsieur Keener. Lui dit la voix grave mais posée de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

\- JARVIS ! Ça fait plaisir. Lui dit l'adolescent.

\- Moi de même, jeune Monsieur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il entra immédiatement en le remerciant. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, comme on le conseillait, il réalisa qu'après autant de voyage en voiture, il ne devait pas sentir très bon, qu'il avait une barbe négligée, comme ses cheveux, et qu'il était débraillé dans des vêtements tâchés. Il ne parlait même pas de sa voiture qui était jonchée de détritus, boisson, fast food…

Les interrogations le quittèrent néanmoins lorsqu'il survint devant son modèle, installé dans un fauteuil où il travaillait sur des prototypes à taille réduite. Ses doigts avaient l'air de trembler lorsqu'il approchait deux pièces l'une de l'autre.

\- M'sieur Stark ?

Il eut un sursaut et laissa tomber ses pièces métalliques en levant les mains avant de soupirer. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harley, il avait un sourire large bien que fatigué.

\- Eh ! Où sont mes fleurs ?

\- Vos fleurs ? Je n'en ai pas prises. J'aurais dû ?

Il regarda les vases qui se succédaient dans la maison. Il y avait tellement de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes que ça en faisait tourner la tête. Les robots ne laissaient pas les pétales faner ou ils débarrassaient cet ornement en question ce qui ne laissait que de la vie et de l'éclat.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, M'sieur Stark ! J'aurais dû y penser ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Tony regarda Harley filer en haussant un sourcil.

\- Harley ? Lança-t-il.

Devant la porte, le garçon se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous voulez autre chose ?

\- J'adorerais te voir me couvrir de cadeau et faire mes courses mais j'te taquinais. J'ai assez de fleur pour devenir fleuriste. Si je reçois encore un bouquet de fleur, je me fais _harakiri_ avec !

\- Ça vous prendra du temps. Remarqua le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis patient !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Harley fronçait les sourcils.

\- C'est une blague. Faut que tu ries ou j'aurais l'air con.

\- Oh euh !

Harley se mit à rire de façon tellement forcée que ça tira un rire à Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse. Il agita la main avec un air d'excuse alors que la seconde était devant sa bouche pour éviter d'envoyer ses microbes.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent cette fois-ci. Et en seulement quelques secondes, il réalisa à quel point son modèle était faible, à quel point sa situation était catastrophique et il pensa une seconde à son père, tout un cocktail d'émotion si violent qu'il se mit à pleurer.

\- Mais…

Tony se leva, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber, avant de se diriger jusque lui puis de l'attraper par les épaules.

\- Harley ?

\- Désolé, M'sieur. Renifla-t-il.

Tony le prit étroitement, bien qu'un peu étrangement, dans ses bras. Il lui caressa prudemment les cheveux.

\- C'est rien, Harley. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous allez crever…

Il renifla de plus belle et Tony eut un air surpris avant de lâcher un rire, quoiqu'un peu bizarre.

\- Mais non ! Je suis Iron Man ! Si un pote, un fou russe, un rival, une invasion allien, une ogive nucléaire, deux rivaux, une armée de robot, une ville, un pote et un fou « russe » ne peuvent pas avoir raison de moi, tu penses bien que je suis immortel ! J'ai un problème avec mes amis et les russes moi. Remarqua-t-il.

Harley eut un léger rire mais il n'y croyait pas. Lorsqu'il renifla encore une fois, il se retrouva avec un mouchoir dans la main. Il remercia Tony et se moucha.

\- Vous allez vous battre, promis ?

\- Promis. J'ai pas fini d'être sur ton dos mon p'tit.

Harley sourit et se moucha une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça va mieux ? Questionna le milliardaire.

Il acquiesça.

\- Tu veux à boire ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Euh… Ouais, mais je peux aller…

\- Goliath, un verre de limonade et un verre de bourbon. Demanda Tony.

Harley se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pensé aux robots. Bien sûr que son modèle n'allait pas se déplacer lui-même. Surtout pas dans son état.

Par contre, lorsque l'homme le fit s'installer dans le fauteuil, le relâchant, il eut encore plus de respect pour lui. Mais de honte pour sa pour personne…

\- Alors ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

\- Non, je voulais vous voir. Alors…

\- Hm… C'est pas cool. Tu as traversé le Pays ?

\- Ouais. Je suis crevée.

\- Ça se voit. On dirait un aventurier. J'espère que tu as une petite amie à draguer. Ou un petit ami.

Il lui lança un sourire alors que Harley ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Aucun des deux ! Mais j'ai des amis.

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! On mettra ta voiture dans un jet et tu seras rentré en moins d'une heure. Tu vas pas sécher encore les cours ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait de moi. Fit-il d'un ton exagéré.

Harley sourit légèrement.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir que je venais vous voir mais je voulais vous faire la surprise !

\- Magnifique surprise. Ça me fait plaisir. Lui dit-il. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton temps comme ça.

\- C'est pas vraiment du temps perdu.

Tony n'en était pas si sûr mais il lui sourit.

\- Eh ! M'sieur Stark… Moins d'une heure vous dites ? Je peux rester cette nuit chez vous ? Si je pars assez tôt, avec le décalage horaire, tout ça…

Le milliardaire tenta de dissimuler son sourire mais il ne put rien faire contre et il le laissa simplement étinceler. Il devrait jouer le jeu, il espérait ne pas être trop malade cette nuit et ne pas l'effrayer mais…

\- Bien sûr ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de t'avoir !


	7. Bruce Banner

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Bruce Banner_**

 ** _Maison de Banner – Alpine, Utah_**

La sonnerie de la porte tira Bruce de ses recherches sur la radioactivité, sur son Hulk et sur tout ce qui allait avec les énergies étranges. Selvig lui avait envoyé de nombreux travaux via Fury et il s'y plongeait fortement. Passant du sérum de super-soldat à l'ADN modifiée aux étrangetés radioactives, se penchant même sur tout ce qui était à portée de main, comme les Quatre Fantastiques ou les particules Pym. Mais ce dernier était assez peu prêteur ce qui l'empêchait de faire des avancées.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en songeant que s'il pouvait se faire aider par Tony…

Mais Tony…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il trouva sans stupeur Natasha qui devait le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas exactement s'ils étaient là en tant qu'amant, ami ou connaissance mais ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et depuis ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, il l'ignorait toujours. Même lorsqu'ils se voyaient comme ça.

Ce qui le surprenait toutefois, c'était la présence de Tony. Lequel lui tendit la main avec un large sourire. S'il tendit la main à son tour, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant des lésions inesthétiques sur les ongles de Stark. L'homme lui attrapa la main et serra.

\- C'est un effet secondaire de la chimio', ça ne se transmet pas.

Il se tourna vers Natasha.

\- Tu veux bien aller chercher les boîtes ?

\- Oui. Bruce, tu accueilles ton invité ?

\- C'était toi mon invitée. Rectifia poliment Banner.

Même si Tony ne trouvait pas ça très poli. Il accompagna l'homme jusqu'au salon où il lui donna un verre d'eau après quelques instants. Il le laissa tout naturellement seul avant d'aller à la porte où Natasha continuait d'empiler les caisses dans l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers Bruce lorsqu'elle le vit et il lui fit la bise.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Bien.

Il resta silencieux en regardant ses pieds alors qu'elle continuait de faire des allers-retours pour poser de plus en plus de caisses. Il les regardait, les yeux s'écarquillant petit à petit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est insinué dans notre rendez-vous ? Demanda Bruce. Pour qu'il déplace toutes ses affaires chez moi ?

\- Je l'ai peut-être laissé faire. Répondit-elle. Ou insisté pour qu'il le fasse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui ouvrit une caisse et la lui désigna avant de partir vers la voiture pour continuer. Si dans la première caisse il y avait des papiers, l'obligeant à chausser ses lunettes pour découvrir des suites de nombres et de jardon, la seconde avait des câblages, un fouillis infâme d'électronique et la troisième était emplie de cassettes qui ne semblaient pas du tout classées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Soupira Bruce.

Il retira ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche, une branche à l'intérieur, le reste pendant.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as laissé Tony seul dans ton salon : il voulait t'apporter tout ce sur quoi il travaillait. Le système ARK, l'énergie auto-renouvelable, des innovations médicales, des projets de développement…

Elle ferma la voiture, porta une dernière caisse et poussa la porte pour qu'elle se claque dans un petit bruit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi il m'a apporté tout ça ?

Natasha eut un soupir en tapotant les caisses. À l'instant présent, elle se demandait surtout pourquoi ils parlaient dans le hall comme ça en laissant Tony seul dans le salon. Oh, il ne risquerait pas de décéder d'un seul coup mais il s'ennuyait sans doute, il pourrait s'amuser à remonte les horloges et en faire autre chose s'il avait la force. Là, il devait juste boire son verre en attendant qu'on arrête de l'ignorer.

\- Fury tient à ce que son héritage intellectuel ne s'effondre pas. C'est pour ça qu'il te donne tout ça. Afin que tu y travailles. Et que tu continues son héritage.

\- Il y a tout pour que même toi, tu y arrives. Si tu ne passes pas ton temps à devenir un monstre vert.

La voix venait de l'entrée du salon. Tournant la tête, ils virent Tony. Natasha s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le cas où. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui avait de quoi surprendre la rousse.

\- Depuis quand tu te laisses aider comme ça ?

\- Tu as vu où est ma main ? Si j'ai une chute de tension ou quoi que ce soit, je te toucherais les seins « sans faire exprès ». Dit-il en faisant les guillemets de son autre main. Place de rêve !

\- Idiot. Souffla-t-elle, souriant presque.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Stark ? Tu veux me confier ça ?

\- Oui. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu confieras ça ailleurs. Ma mémoire s'étendra dans le temps. Et un jour… _un jour_ ! Lança-t-il.

Il leva un bras d'un air dramatique, ce qui tira un sourire à Natasha.

\- Hm… Tu as l'air en forme, Tony.

\- Merci. Toi aussi. Sauf que moi, je l'pense.

Il désigna les caisses.

\- Tu t'occupes de ça alors ?

\- Oui, je le ferais. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je le ferais.

\- Prends ton temps. Courage, courage. Tu viens à ma prochaine petite sauterie ?

\- Tu en fais toujours ? Questionna Banner. Tu en es capable ?

\- Il n'est pas dit que Tony Stark arrêtera de faire la fête ! Même lorsque je deviendrais Stephen Hawking ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi. Et je compte sur vous pour tout faire péter à mon enterrement.

\- Tu es bien pessimiste. Dit Natasha. Tu te soignes.

\- Yup. Mais j'y pense. D'ici vingt ou trois ans, lorsque le Monde sera occupé à pleurer ma sublime perte !

La Russe sourit et lui tapota la joue.

\- Tu sais que tu nous manqueras. Mais ne crois pas qu'on va se la jouer _Nos étoiles contraires_ ! Il faudra que tu nous hantes pour assister à ton enterrement. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Dans vingt-trois ans. Lâcha Bruce.

\- Ouh… précis ! Nat', rappelle-moi de faire attention à lui dans vingt-trois ans.

\- Promis ! Ce sera une dure année. Mais en attendant, je crois qu'on peut faire la razzia dans ses placards.

\- Bon plan ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Voyons ça.

Natasha se dégagea doucement de son bras et l'emmena dans le fauteuil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas pour trois personnes.


	8. Hank Pym

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Hank Pym_**

 ** _Demeure de Hank Pym – Manhattan, New York_**

\- « Tony Stark a fait un don de deux millions à l'hôpital pour enfant de San Fransisco. » « Tony Stark a rendu visite aux enfants de l'hôpital de Chicago, revêtant son armure de Iron Man. » « Tony Stark organise un gala pour la protection des loutres de mer, cent cinquante milles dollars ont été engrangés. » « Tony Stark verse un milliard à la société _make a wish_. » « Tony Stark réalise le rêve d'une femme en acceptant de faire un rendez-vous avec elle. Elle s'éteint d'un cancer deux jours plus tard. » Tony Stark ! Tony Stark ! Tony Stark ! Il s'achète une conscience et tout le monde n'a plus que son nom à la bouche.

Hank jeta le journal sur le sol de rage. Hope lui jeta un regard puis suivi des yeux la feuille de chou qui était emmenée au loin par une armée de petites fourmis.

\- Je comprends, papa. Tu sais pourquoi il agit continuellement comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est soudainement acheté une conscience ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne parle que de lui. Les Stark sont des poisons.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux alors qu'il enfonçait sa fourchette dans les œufs baveux que Hope lui avaient fait.

Elle porta son toast à ses lèvres et mordit dedans.

\- S'il dépense son argent et fait le bien, qu'il le fasse.

\- Il ne pourra jamais rattraper le mal qu'il a fait !

\- Et je doute que ce soit ce qu'il veuille. Dit-elle. Mais si ça peut l'occuper.

Il regarda un magazine people qui montrait le visage blême de Tony bien que du maquillage avait tenté de le cacher. Des gros titres se questionnaient sur la santé du milliardaire, clamant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps ou qu'il était juste pris de folie.

\- Il a l'air malade.

Le vieux scientifique avala une autre bouchée d'œuf.

\- Il passe sa vie à boire. Il a peut-être réussit à se faire une cirrhose. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Vois le bon côté des choses. Dit-elle.

\- Hm… Tu as raison. C'est peut-être bientôt fini de cet abruti.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'image blafarde de Tony et ne put retenir un sourire en songeant qu'un problème de la taille de l'égo de Tony Stark serait bientôt hors de sa vie.

Plus d'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Bientôt… le Monde !


	9. Phil Coulson

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Phil Coulson_**

 ** _Bureau notariale de l'agence Iobar & Duc – Washington, D.C._**

Le bureau de Phil était plutôt confortable entre le bureau en acajou lustré, les grandes fenêtres, les photographies de Captain America, les coussins sur les chaises et le petit parfum d'ambiance. On pouvait dire qu'il avait un grand professionnalisme. Même s'il avait un peu plus de mal pour l'instant. Ça allait de pair avec le fait que Tony n'avait plus qu'un demi-sourcil, qu'il portait une casquette enfoncée sur son crâne et qu'il était complètement rasé.

Pour dire vrai, il n l'avait même pas reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

Juste au premier coup d'œil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ça avait été mieux et il avait pu lui serrer la main même si ses ongles étaient horribles et qu'il était pâle comme un mort puis aussi cerné comme un panda.

Il lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait préparé, et ce avec un bic et il lui sourit. Il tentait de ne pas regarder sa casquette, ni son visage presqu'imberbe. Ce n'était pas facile parce qu'il avait tendance à frotter son couvre-chef, comme s'il se grattait.

\- Voilà, signez-là.

Tony attrapa les papiers et les revérifia. Ceux qui donnaient les droits légaux sur plusieurs de ses brevets à Sharon Carter. Elle ne pourrait pas en faire grand-chose mais il espérait ben que ça permettrait un autre avenir. C'était surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas tout donner à Bruce.

Il avait aussi revu son testament, légué la technologie médicale a des médecins de haut-rangs comme Helen Cho. Et puis finalement, il passait aussi par ici pour avoir un tuteur légal en cas de problème. Là encore, le choix avait été très pénible mais il avait su trouver en vain de compte : Happy.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Dit-il, signant.

\- Je pense que c'était tout. Répondit Phil. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin.

\- Et moi surpris que votre couverture nous soit aussi utile. Je préfère faire ça avec vous. Juste que ça reste entre nous.

Tony s'évertuait toujours à sourire.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner et l'attrapa avant de regarder le message. Il y répondit rapidement puis le ferma.

\- Pardon, toujours occupé et adulé. Là, c'était Harley. Dit-il en se grattant la casquette.

\- Ça vous démange ?

\- Hm ?

Il gratte un peu plus.

\- Ah ! Ouais. Ça va. Ils disaient que ça arriverait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensez à prendre un foulard ? Ils démangent moins.

\- Je ne tiens pas à devenir Tony-le-pirate. Répondit-il. Ça va déjà avec Tony-le-joueur-de-base-ball. Ça gratte, je perds mes cheveux.

\- Quand est votre prochaine chimiothérapie ? Demanda Phil.

Le milliardaire le regarda en se disant qu'il avait un peu envie de se la jouer Coulson. Décédé puis revenir, frais comme une fleur et repartir pour une autre vie. Peut-être une ou il ferait moins d'erreur ?

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Vous avez encore un peu de repos devant vous alors.

Phil récupéra les papiers. Une simple formalité, quelque chose qui ne servait à rien si Tony vivait. Mais avec ce qu'il avait, même si tout le monde venait le voir souvent en lui lançant que tout allait se passer pour le mieux, qu'il était fort, qu'il sortirait de cette mauvaise passe et que ce n'était qu'un vilain moment à passer.

En même temps, il ne faisait plus grand-chose à part recevoir ses amis, faire semblant d'aller bien, lire, vomir et dormir. Et Fury avait tellement insisté pour avoir ce dont il avait besoin que tout réglé semblait parfait.

\- Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Dit Coulson.

Il se leva et alla vers le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Plus une sorte de secrétaire dont il avait la clé autour de son cou. Il la retira d'ailleurs prudemment avant de la glisser dans la serrure qu'il tourna. Il sortit une boîte puis referma le temps et remit le pendant autour de son cou, le cachant sous ses vêtements.

Il rejoignit Tony et lui sourit en lui tendant la boîte.

Des chocolats à la liqueur de cerise.

\- Eh ! Chouette ! Allier l'alcoolisme à la gourmandise. On ne dira jamais assez que la personne qui a fait ça était un génie.

Il tapota le bureau et Phil posa la boîte dessus. Tony l'ouvrit alors et prit une des friandises, en profitant de ne pas avoir trop de nausée.

\- Sers-toi, c'est toi qui régale. Dit-il.

\- Merci.

L'agent, pseudo notaire, se servit d'un petit chocolat qu'il mit en bouche.

\- Ça a l'air de bien se passer quand même. Ma mère était tout le temps malade et elle était dans un triste état. Mais vous vous en sortez bien. La chimio marche bien, vous êtes toujours d'aplomb. C'est juste dommage pour les cheveux.

\- Bah ! Ça repousse, pas vrai ?

\- En voilà une parole sage à la Tony Stark ! Rit Coulson.

\- Et tu as loupé deux de mes petites fêtes. Tu dois venir à la prochaine, la semaine prochaine. Steve devrait encore venir. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il n'a pas sorti une ordonnance restrictive ? Questionna l'Agent.

\- Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

Cela sembla remonter le moral de Coulson. Ceci fait, Tony se leva et il partit vers la porte, se soutenant discrètement.

\- À dans une semaine, Phil ! Et je t'interdis de faire le mort.

\- Oui, M'sieur Stark. Passez une bonne soirée ! Dit-il.

Tony lui sourit avant de sortir.

Comme s'il pouvait passer une bonne soirée.


	10. Peter Parker

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Peter Parker_**

 ** _Lycée de Midtown – Manhattan, New York_**

Peter se déplaça entre les tables qui se succédaient, faisant attention de ne butter dans personne. Surtout pas dans les stars de l'école. Eux qui auraient vite fait de lui faire regretter ça par un autre cocard. C'était un véritable parcours du combattant. Surtout avec les gens qui discutaient ou qui avaient le nez plongé sur leurs téléphones.

Quand ils ne faisaient pas les deux en même temps.

Redoublant de prudence, il réussit finalement à rejoindre Harry avec leurs deux plateaux repas. Il lui confia le sien en souriant et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de s'étirer. Son regard parcourut la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il accrocha la silhouette de Mary-Jane pendant des secondes bénies. Puis il dut retourner à son devoir qu'il n'avait pas terminé à cause d'une super-mission.

\- Tu regardes pas les informations, toi ? Questionna son ami.

\- Je ferai ça à la maison, j'suppose.

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone aussi High-tech que la plupart des gens de l'école. Ce qu'il tentait de cacher parce qu'il ne pouvait pas brandir, en contrepartie, le fait qu'il fréquentait Iron Man et Captain America, rien que ça ! Surtout Iron Man. Même s'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ besoin de lui, ça en jetait toujours d'avoir Tony Stark qui vous aidait pour ses devoirs de technologies et sciences.

\- Tiens.

Harry lui mit son téléphone sous les yeux.

Peter aurait tout autant préféré rester sur ses mathématiques mais il savait aussi que c'était toujours bon de savoir ce que la masse connaissait. Un peu pour s'y conformer, beaucoup pour savoir de quoi on lui parlait.

Ce serait toujours utile lorsque Flash le molesterait…

Il se figea néanmoins en voyant la vidéo qui inquiétait, subjuguait ou faisait rire les gens dans toute la cafétéria.

Et pour cause ?

On voyait Tony à une conférence de presse, laquelle avait une énorme bannière derrière, vantant les mérites d'une quelconque association dans laquelle le milliardaire avait dû verser trop d'argent. Il se dirigea vers une femme à forte poitrine, plantureuse dans une robe beauté trop échancrée.

\- À choisir, je préférerais signer ailleurs que sur ce bout de papier. Lança Tony à la femme qui gloussa.

Pensé ou exagéré…

Il attrapa le stylo-bille qu'elle lui tendait et il se pencha en lui lançant un sourire. Soudainement, il se figea, attrapa le pupitre et dit « appelez une ambulance » nettement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son teint devenait jaune alors qu'il gisait devant tout le monde. Et la foule se précipitait vers lui. Certains criaient « laissez-le respirer » d'autres ne voulaient que de bonnes images.

\- Oh non… Chuchota Peter.

\- Il en rate jamais une. Tu penses qu'il a encore trop fait la fête ? On raconte qu'il fait des fêtes _tout le temps_.

\- Hein ? Fit le super-héros.

Il se leva nerveusement, ses devoirs toujours à moitié fait.

\- Je dois… J'dois passer un coup de fil.

Peter se précipita hors du réfectoire en prenant son téléphone et il attrapa son téléphone. Pendant une seconde, il voulait appeler Tony mais s'il était assommé, ou pire : mort, il ne risquait pas de lui répondre. Alors, il préféra contacter Happy. Le milliardaire lui avait toujours dit que s'il voulait le contacter, c'était par lui qu'il devrait passer. L'homme était… peu importe ce qu'il était pour Tony, il répondait presque toujours au garçon-araignée.

Il écouta alors les sonneries en espérant qu'on lui répondrait.

Il était très inquiet pour son protecteur, modèle… aurait-il l'audace de dire « ami » ?

\- Allô ? Peter ?

\- Oui, M'sieur Hogan. Je viens d'apprendre pour M'sieur Stark. Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il n'est pas…

\- Il est à l'hôpital mais tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien ?! Il est à l'hôpital et il devenait jaune. Oh, M'sieur Hogan, c'est maintenant que je dois m'acheter un costume parce que…

\- Non, Tony s'en est déjà chargé.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Peter.

\- Il s'en est chargé pour quand le moment viendra. Mais il va bien. Il a juste besoin qu'on lui fasse des dialyses du foie.

La tête de l'adolescent tournait tout à coup. « Juste besoin qu'on lui fasse des dialyses du foie » ?! Ça ne semblait pas aller bien !

\- Il va rester hospitalisé deux jours puis il pourra rentrer de nouveau. C'est juste un petit effet secondaire de la chimiothérapie.

Et peut-être des fêtes, songeait Peter. Mais Happy n'en dirait rien pour ne pas salir la mémoire d'un mourant…

\- Je peux venir le voir ? S'il vous plaît…

\- Tu dois finir ta journée. Mais je t'enverrai un jet pour quand tu auras fini. Répondit le chauffeur.

\- D'acc… Pas de costume, hein ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tony ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

\- C'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit pas. Murmura Spider-man.

\- Tu as raison.

Peter avait un sourire triste alors qu'il jetait un œil à sa montre. Cinq heures à attendre.

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_** _; six heures plus tard_

Fuseaux horaires faisant, il était seulement quinze heures trente-deux lorsque Happy déposa Peter devant l'hôpital. Il entra à l'intérieur, attendant tout de même l'homme qui connaissait la chambre de Tony. Toujours la même. Une des meilleures qu'on lui donnait parce qu'il en était le créateur et financeur.

Le chauffeur s'annonça toujours à l'accueil puis guida Peter vers les escaliers, passant devant la boutique de cartes, ballons et peluches. Le jeune Parker eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de la désigner à son accompagnateur.

\- On peut ?

\- Il sera content mais ne te ruine pas. Il ne te le pardonnera pas. Lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

Peter eut un petit rire et fouilla ses poches pour dénicher son portefeuille. Il n'avait pas grand-chose mais assez pour prendre un ourson blanc tout doux qui portait un cœur avec écrit « _I care 4 U_ ».

Ils partirent ensuite au troisième étage, se dirigeant vers l'aile Ouest. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre une personne, avec vue sur un sublime parc. Non sans avoir frappé, bien sûr.

Peter savait que Tony recevait beaucoup de fleurs mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en recevait… autant.

Ce n'était plus une chambre, c'était une serre ! Des vases et des bouquets s'étendaient encore et encore. Et après cette jungle multicolore, il y avait le lit où était allongé un Tony d'où de nombreux tubes sortaient, l'un d'eux montrait clairement ce qui était du sang. Iron Man était encore un peu jaune, il était chauve, à moitié endormi… Son livre lui avait échappé des doigts et était hors de sa portée de main, faisant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le récupérer.

\- Happy… Fit-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se tut en remarquant Peter.

\- J'avais dit de pas prévenir les enfants.

\- J'suis pas un enfant M'sieur Stark…

\- Tss ! Bien sûr que si. T'es un enfant, moi j'suis un vieux fossile.

Il tapota le bout de son lit et Peter s'approcha.

\- Il l'a découvert tout seul.

Happy contourna le lit et rapprocha le livre de la main de son ami, le laissant l'attraper lorsqu'il le voudrait.

\- Tu as ce qu'il fait ? Questionna-t-il alors que Peter s'assied sur le bord du lit.

\- Voilà ! Sourit le jeune Parker.

Un sourire forcé. Un sourire quand même.

Il tendait le nounours à Tony qui ne l'attrapait pas mais faisait l'effort de lui sourire.

\- Un nounours ! Bonne idée. J'en ai marre des fleurs. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous êtes trop aimé, M'sieur Stark.

\- C'est ma faute si je suis génial ?

Il perdit rapidement son sourire à cause d'une nausée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit pour voir le visage tracassé de Peter.

\- Ça va. Dit-il. Foutu médoc, c'tout. Mignon le nounours, pose ça là que je le câline quand j'en aurais envie.

Il lui montra la tête du lit où Spider-man installa son cadeau.

\- C'est vraiment juste un problème au foie ? C'est pas l'alcool ?

\- Un peu. Répondit-il. Paraît que la beuverie pendant des décennies, ça te tue un foie alors avec le traitement. Je dois faire ça… quatre foutues heures la semaine. Trois fois. Traitement Prométhée qu'ils appellent ça. Ça en jette… mais c'est chiant ! Je ferais bien de me réserver une chambre moi. Pas vrai ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers Peter.

\- Ils peuvent pas vous faire une greffe ?

\- Pas avec une chimio'. Pas alors que j'ai une tumeur. Quelqu'un pourrait avoir plus besoin de foie que moi. Mais si tu connais quelqu'un sur le marché noir ? Sourit-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas ce genre de personnes qu'on arrête ? Demanda Peter en se penchant vers lui.

Tony rit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tout juste. Tu as réussi le test.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le nounours, un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il est très mignon.

\- Et il ne s'est pas ruiné ! Assura Harry.

\- Excellente nouvelle !

Peter sourit et jeta un regard vers le tube qui aspirait si joyeusement le sang, suivant le courant, passant dans la machine pour être recraché et restitué au corps du milliardaire. Ça ne devait pas être très agréable… Et Tony continuait de sourire, faisant même bouger le nounours dans une parodie de jeu pour enfant de cinq ou six ans.

L'adolescent avait un respect infini pour Tony mais il réalisait qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, alité et qu'il n'avait pas de famille qui venait lui rendre visite. Des amis par centaines, mais pas d'oncle, pas de tantes, pas de frères, pas de parents, pas de compagnes… pas d'enfants…

\- Eyh, M'sieur Stark ! Quand vous sortez d'ici, faut que vous trouviez une jolie femme.

\- Je peux draguer ta…

\- Non. Répondit Peter. Sauf ma tatie !

Tony rit.

\- Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

Le génie fronça les sourcils face aux grands yeux de Peter et son air adorable. Il lui tapota le crâne puis lui tendit un bras.

\- Essaie de ne rien arracher.

Peter sourit en lui faisant son câlin, faisant attention à ne pas s'emmêler dans les tubes.


	11. T'Challa

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _T'Challa_**

 ** _Palais Royal – Wakanda, Afrique_**

M'Pènè traversa les allées parfaitement lustré du Palais. Elle avait encore des documents plein les bras mais elle s'arrêta en découvrant un resquilleur. Elle jeta les papiers en l'air et attrapa l'importun.

\- Vous ! Sortez du palais royal immédiatement ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous faire tuer. Siffla-t-elle.

Le pauvre trembla, ses dents et ses os claquant violemment.

\- Je voulais juste. On n'a pas d'argents chez moi. On meurt de faim… Couina-t-il.

\- Partez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Les doléances n'ont plus lieu. Partez avant que je ne vous réduise, vous et toute votre famille, en cendres.

L'intrus acquiesça d'un geste frissonnant avant de se reculer. Comme il tentait de quitter sa poigne, elle le laissa faire et le surveilla alors qu'il reculait. Elle tendit la main, rattrapant ses documents. Elle se tourna pour repartir vers le bureau de T'Challa auquel elle frappa avant d'entrer.

\- Votre Majesté.

Elle s'inclina puis le rejoignit.

\- Votre courrier. Dit-elle en lui donnant un paquet de lettre ficelé avec un élastique rouge. Et les journaux qui parlent de Monsieur Stark comme vous l'avez demandé.

Cette fois, elle lui tendit un paquet roulé qui était maintenu par un lien bleu.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il attrapa l'un et l'autre. Comme il savait ce qu'il y avait dans le premier, des correspondances qui n'étaient que poudre aux yeux pour conserver des entendes cordiales avec les autres nations, il prit les journaux.

\- J'ai vu un vieil homme dans le couloir. Il disait qu'il manquait d'argent, qu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus dans le palais.

\- Si je cours, je peux le retrouver.

\- Alors, s'il te plaît, M'Pènè. Donne-lui un ou deux pains, quelques saucissons, ce qui te semble bon. Et pourquoi pas un travail ?

\- S'il en veut.

\- Évidemment, que je n'entende pas parler de l'agression sur un homme qui ne voulait pas travailler pour le Roi.

Elle lui sourit poliment avant de se tourner et de partir en courant.

T'Challa eut un sourire à son tour et commença à passer aux cribles les journaux. Depuis ce fameux message, il gardait un œil sur cette affaire. Tony n'était pas un ami, tout au plus un allié. Mais on se souciait de ses alliés. Il lui avait envoyé une carte de bon rétablissement accompagné de pâtes de fruit qui plaisaient généralement dans le peuple.

Il s'était attendu à une réponse.

Il n'y en avait pas un.

Deux mois maintenant. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour surveiller les choses, à moins de téléphoner à Steve, c'était de surveiller tout cela de loin. Voir les photographies augmenter au fil des lancements caritatifs, voir celles-ci diminuer dès qu'il avait commencé à remarquer que les cheveux semblaient disparaître.

Il n'avait pas plus manqué l'histoire de la chute, une semaine et demie plus tôt. Là encore, il avait envoyé une carte. Cette fois-ci avec de la pâte d'amande. L'une d'elle en forme de chat noir. Un autre en Iron Man. Trois cuisiniers s'y était mis. Cette fois, il avait eu une réponse. Deux photographies : Tony posant avec son mini-lui Tony arrachant la tête du pauvre chat en dressant le pouce.

Il avait pu voir qu'il était à l'hôpital.

C'était tout.

Il avait cependant appris de Tony. Cette façon de donner son argent. Son père aurait approuvé. Il voulait donner autant de sa personne que Stark. Parce que, honnêtement, si un homme aussi imbu de sa personne que Tony Stark pouvait à ce point donner, que ce soit à cause de la maladie, de la peur ou d'une illumination, pourquoi pas lui ?

D'aucun dirait qu'ils étaient ridicules. Ils donnaient des milliers, des millions ? La belle affaire, ils étaient les hommes les plus riches du Monde. Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerberg et tous ceux qu'il y avait entre eux pouvaient bien aller se rhabiller. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Alors tout cet argent qu'ils jetaient à ceux qui en avaient besoin, est-ce qu'il valait vraiment quelque chose ? Bien sûr, il avait une signification pour la personne qui recevait tout ça.

On parlait toujours de la pièce de celui qui n'avait rien…

Leurs bonnes actions avaient-elles encore de la valeur ?

T'Challa découpa les articles sur Tony, les colla dans un album à cet effet puis il le ferma et le dissimula. Il commença ensuite à lire le courrier officiel sur lequel il devait se pencher.

Des coups à la porte le fit lever la tête.

M'Pènè entra en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Alors ?

\- Deux pains, trois saucissons, un jambon sec, des conserves, un paquet de pâtes, un de riz et un gros morceau de fromage. Expliqua-t-elle. Et son fils à accepter de devenir plongeur pour vous.

\- Parfait.

La garde s'approcha de lui. Elle s'inclina profondément puis sourit poliment.

\- Vous savez, votre Majesté, si vous voulez des nouvelles de Monsieur Stark, ou nouer le contact, vous pouvez lui envoyer un courrier. Un vrai courrier. Une lettre.

\- Merci M'Pènè, tu peux t'assurer que personne ne viendra me tuer. Peu importe par où ils feraient ça.

Elle acquiesça prestement puis alla vers la porte, sortant pour surveiller.

T'Challa termina de lire son courrier et de répondre à qui en aurait besoin. Des galas où il devait accepter d'aller, des foires, des évènements… Il savait que son père était toujours occupé, que le travail de Roi l'accaparait.

S'il avait su…

Black Panther regarda son classeur puis il sortit un papier avec un bel entête de panthère. Il commença à écrire…


	12. Wanda Maximoff

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Wanda Maximoff_**

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_**

La porte de la chambre de Tony s'ouvrit. L'homme camoufla une toux alors qu'il levait les yeux. Dialyse, chimiothérapie et ainsi de suite. Il rentrait chez lui, bien sûr, mais il passait approximativement trois jours à l'hôpital par semaine. Sauf qu'il n'y passait pas la nuit.

La différence étant que cette fois, aucunes fleurs pour lui pourrir la vie et la vue. C'était une dialyse en chambre pour qu'il ait un peu d'intimité.

\- Stark. Dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Releva-t-il. Tu as des fleurs ? Tu veux prendre un chocolat ? On m'en offre toujours plein alors.

La Sokovienne s'approcha et regarda la boîte. Elle en sortit un et le mit entre ses lèvres, le dévisageant un long moment. Tony ne la regarda pas, préférant revenir à son livre. Si ça l'amusait de le regarder, qu'elle le fasse.

\- Pff…

\- Hm ? Dit-il en refermant son livre, ses doigts servant de marque-page.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- C'est une dialyse, c'est pour…

\- Je ne suis pas idiote ! Cria-t-elle.

\- On est dans un hôpital, Wanda. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Reprit-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, croissant les bras. Elle hésitait à s'asseoir mais être plus grande que lui, ce n'était pas mal.

\- Pourquoi tu ne crèves pas ?

Tony la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu en es toujours là, Wanda ?

Il eut un soupir, chercha son marque-page et le glissa dans son livre.

\- Bien sûr ! Tonna-t-elle. Tu as tué mes parents ! Tu as été ma hantise ! Mon frère est mort à cause de toi ! Et tu m'as enfermé ! Tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette guerre qui a divisé les Avengers ! Rhodey…

\- Oui. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Rhodey. Par contre… Je suis peut-être fautif pour tes parents, même si ce n'est pas moi qui les utilise : je les vends. Si j'ai été ta hantise, « désolé » ? Je n'ai pas tué ton frère. Vous vous êtes liés à Ultron et à tous ses problèmes à cause de votre Vendetta…

\- Par ta faute ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Et nos idées étaient différentes avec Steve. C'était inévitable. À présent, nous pouvons reformer une équipe. Dit-il.

\- Dans laquelle tu ne seras plus !

Elle lui lança un regard de glace.

\- Tu passes ton temps à boire, tu baisses tout ce que tu trouves… Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?! Pourquoi tu crèves pas ? Dans le SMS…

\- Oui. Dit-il. Tu as vu dans ma tête. Tu sais quelle est ma hantise. Oui, je voulais mourir. Que ça aille vite, une bonne dose de morphine, quelques belles infirmières. Et que ta vision…

Il se tut mais pensait fortement « ne se réalise jamais ».

\- Je me bats parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire. Quelle que soit la raison. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de passer autant de temps à l'hôpital ? Mais je te promets quelque chose…

Elle le fixa, haussant un sourcil.

\- Si je venais à mourir, je mets sur mes dernières volontés que tu as le droit de danser sur ma tombe.

\- Bien, fais-le.

\- Et je verserai de l'argent à une association que tu veux, si ça peut te remonter le moral.

\- Pourquoi tu jettes ton argent comme ça ? Reprocha-t-elle.

\- Si je meurs, il me servira à rien. Si je vis… j'en ai encore tellement ! Ou j'en referais !

\- J'espère que tu y resteras.

Wanda le fixa avec mépris.

\- Moi aussi. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai dit que je me battrais. Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi avant de loooongues années, Wanda.

\- Je serais patiente. Lui dit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna et partit, le pas résolu. Tony soupira, se passa la main sur son crâne dégarni avec amertume puis il prit son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. Encore deux heures de dialyse puis une journée de maladie.

Youpi.


	13. Loki Odinson (Laufeyson)

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Loki Odinson (Laufeyson)_**

 ** _Walhalla, Asgard_**

Sous son apparence d'Odin, Loki faisait le tour du Walhalla. Il avait le bonheur d'attraper les ragots, de récolter une myriade de points faibles qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage quand il le voulait, quand il le désirait. C'était aussi le meilleur moment pour venir voir son frère discrètement. Le même qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur Midgard.

Il s'approcha de lui alors qu'il était autour d'une table avec des pintes d'hydromel.

\- Mon fils.

\- Père.

Thor se leva en essuyant sa bouche. Ses amis saluèrent l'illustre Roi qui se targuait de toute cette attention. Qui avait dit que le poids de la couronne lui ferait craquer la tête ?

\- Tu viens de revenir de Midgard, que s'est-il encore passé ? Dis-moi ? C'est ton Humaine ?

Il eut un soupir.

\- Non, Père.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai un ami, c'est celui dans son étrange armure rouge et or…

Loki eut envie de grimacer mais il se retint pour la gloire de son père et, surtout, son image. Mais il voyait très bien de qui il parlait ! Tony Stark… Est-ce qu'il fricotait avec lui ? Remarquez, il préférait nettement Tony à Jane. Il avait un peu de panache au moins…

\- Il est très malade. Ils parlent de tumeur cérébrale ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais il est très souvent en train de se faire guérir. Je vais souvent le voir. Il est triste, même s'il ne le dit pas. Nous allons tous le voir…

Loki s'efforça de ne pas froncer les sourcils mais acquiesça.

\- Bien… Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas s'attacher aux Humains. Tu vois bien qu'ils meurent.

\- Non.

Thor se leva.

\- Il ne se meurt pas. Tony se bat et c'est un des plus valeureux guerriers que je connaisse ! Dit-il avec fierté.

\- Il doit en être ravi. Je te dis de ne pas perdre ton temps avec lui. Voir les gens qu'on aime mourir n'est jamais plaisant.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil puis repartit.

\- Tony est vraiment fort. Il reste souvent seul. Dit le guerrier à ses amis. Happy vit à moitié chez lui. Il est trop valeureux, Tony. Heureusement, il a toujours une femme qui vient le voir, toutes les semaines. Juste pour savoir si ça va. Ils font confiance à JARVIS mais avec les protocoles et la sale habitude de Tony de tout cacher.

Il soupira alors que ses amis commentaient cela. Riant et plaisantant, s'intéressant à Tony qui avait gagné tellement de respect auprès d'eux à force des histoires que le Dieu racontait.

 ** _Manoir Stark – Malibu, Californie_**

Entre les dialyses, la chimiothérapie et les différents galas ou conférences, Tony arrivait à avoir un peu de temps pour lui à la maison. Mais il devait dire que les réunions et conférences, on le laissait les éviter. Il n'était pas capable de le faire et personne ne l'obligeait à y aller, ayant visiblement conscient qu'il était plus mort que vif. Hormis que tout le monde lui disait l'inverse avec un immense sourire.

Il ne savait plus pour qui ils le faisaient. Pour eux ou pour lui ?

La sonnerie de la porte l'obligea à lâcher son épisode de McGyver, et ses interrogations s'il saurait seulement l'imiter. Il ne se leva pas, la présence d'un seau à côté du divan prouvait que c'était vraiment devenu pénible. Mais il travaillait sur l'impression que tout allait bien alors que JARVIS ouvrait à l'invité.

Il se demandait qui ce serait cette fois-ci.

\- Madame Cortez va arriver.

\- On est déjà Jeudi ? Soupira Tony.

Il se concentra alors à ne pas faire attention alors que ladite Madame Cortez entrait dans la pièce. Trente ans, quelques rides au niveau des yeux, des lèvres un peu sèche mais globalement une pelle personne. Même avec ses cheveux noirs cassant en chignon raide, sa peau tâchée par des marques de naissances et ses yeux vert-brun.

\- _Buenas tardes, señior Stark !_

\- _Hola_. Répondit-il en se frottant la tempe.

\- _Cómo éstas_ ?

\- _Muy bien._ Je pète la forme, sérieux.

Il leva le pouce. Madame Cortez regarda la salle. Bien sûr, elle était toujours propre grâce à ses robots mais elle ne manquait pas de voir le fameux seau et les couvertures sur le divan. Où le fait qu'il portait un pantalon en coton relâche et un simple t-shirt. Ce qui était son pyjama.

Il avait l'air en forme, oui, mais est-ce qu'il l'était vraiment ? Non.

C'était clairement le contraire.

Madame Cortez, sa bague sautant doucement dans sa poche au rythme de sa démarche ferme. Elle ouvrit son sac de pharmacie. Elle en sortit alors un thermomètre et le mit dans la bouche de Tony avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Gnespère nous avez gnlavez ça gentre les gpatients.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas mettre en danger mon patient préféré !

Elle rit et lui palpa les ganglions en haussant un sourcil, l'air très concentrée. Tony recracha le thermomètre dès qu'il sonna.

\- 36,2°, c'est correct. Dit Madame Cortez en le prenant. Vous avez l'air d'être en bonne santé.

Tony lui sourit.

\- Aucun problème pour aller à selle ?

\- Hm…

\- Monsieur Stark est actuellement constipé.

\- JARVIS…

Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment en vouloir à son robot alors que c'était une chose qu'il était importante que les infirmiers sachent ?

Bien sûr !

\- Ça passera si vous manger des pruneaux. Lui dit-elle.

Tony soupira de plus belle. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le genre de chose qu'il faisait avec palpitation. Tout du contraire. Il détestait le goût de ces choses-là et ça lui rappelait d'obscur souvenir.

Non, merci.

\- Je note.

Il chercherait sur le net s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Ou tout simplement des médicaments qu'il pourrait se procurer sans devoir passer par un médecin. Inutile d'étendre ses problèmes. Inutile de craindre qu'on trouve dans les gros titres des journaux un sublime « Tony Stark n'est plus capable d'aller aux toilettes seul, il doit prendre des médicaments. »

Vraiment, il s'en passerait.

Il avait déjà l'impression que ses amis ne tarderaient à lui poser continuellement cette question. Se pencher sur son cas, redouter qu'il ne sache plus rien faire et attendre le premier moment pour l'enfermer dans un hôpital…

\- Bien. Je le dirais à tout le monde et c'est tout pour moi. Portez-vous bien.

\- _Adiós_ !

\- _Adiós_. Répondit-elle en agitant la main.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'aux portes que JARVIS lui ouvrit puis elle remonta l'allée, s'éloignant de quelques centaines de mètres pour rejoindre sa voiture. Laquelle avait été abandonnée à un endroit relativement étrange.

Quoique ce qui était plus étrange, encore, était le fait qu'un double était ligoté à l'arrière. À l'instant où Madame Cortez ouvrit la porte de la voiture, depuis l'extérieur, elle n'était plus une dame mais un homme relativement androgyne aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Un homme qui se pencha sur elle pour la libérer et lui effacer un pan de sa mémoire.

Nul besoin de la remercier mais il savait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : que cet impétueux Tony Stark qui avait tant tenté de le diminuer, qui l'avait affronté, n'était plus rien.

Juste un cancrelat croupissant dans son fauteuil alors qu'il ne cessait de se battre contre la Mort. Un combat que tout le monde suivait comme s'il s'agissait du dernier match de base-ball. Quelle équipe l'importerait ?

Loki ne désirait pas que ce soit celle de la Mort. Pas comme ça. Celui qui porterait son coup fatal à Tony Stark, ne devait-ce pas être lui ?


	14. Scott Lang

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 _Scott Lang_

 _Demeure de Hank Pym – Manhattan, New York_

Alors que Hope et Hank prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Scott les rejoignait. Selon les traités de l'ONU, il pouvait être libre si on le surveillait. Une personne comme Hank Pym le surveillait bien.

Bien sûr, il était perdu dans ses lectures de journaux, occupé à pester sur Tony Stark. Scott posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Hope pour la saluer, sachant que son, peut-être, futur second beau-père était là. Un peu de respect après-tout.

Il se fit servir des œufs, du bacon et la dernière saucisse par une horde de fourmi, ce qui était plus ou moins non-hygiénique. Mais on s'y habituait. Il eut également le droit à un bon trait de café, servi par Hope, mais assaisonner de sucre part ces petits insectes. Il dut ajouter le lait par lui-même cela dit.

Il attrapa un journal qui avait déjà été lu, analysé et insulté. On découvrait des nouvelles sur les crashs boursiers, quelques cancans barbants sur telle ou telle célébrité, des innovations chez les présidents et on parlait bien sûr de Tony Stark à cause de l'empire qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

C'était le journal, le sujet avait déjà été épuisé, encore et encore. Alors, forcément, ce n'était que petit encart. Un tout petit paragraphe. Tout au plus cinq phrases.

C'était pourtant largement suffisant à ses yeux. Pas parce qu'il se disait qu'on parlait bien assez de cet abruti de Stark, quoique ce n'était pas faux, juste pour se rappeler. Se rappeler qu'il avait pensé avec hargne, lorsqu'on l'avait mis en prison, puis que Steve était venu le sauver, qu'il souhaitait que l'horreur tombe sur Stark. Qu'il lui arrive les pires choses.

Il l'avait peut-être souhaité mort pendant quelques secondes. Voire minutes. Mais, honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le voir mort ! C'était un connard égocentrique. S'il fallait commencer à tuer tous les connards égocentriques, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en avoir fini.

Il mangea un peu d'œuf et mordit dans sa saucisse avant de continuer sa lecture. Il ne lui fallut qu'un petit moment avant de dire :

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir l'ONU ? J'aimerais aller à Malibu.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hank. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Stark ? Questionna Hope.

\- Un de ses galas, je pensais…

\- Il ne s'y présente plus. Annonça Hank. Il les annule tous. Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile d'y aller. Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais essayer de le voir. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Juste lui transmettre mes vœux de bon rétablissement.

\- Envoie une carte.

Hope but à son café sans donner son avis sur le sujet.

\- Une carte…

Pourquoi pas… Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il le voyait, de toute façon.


	15. Sharon Carter

TONY

la robe parfaite.

Elle sortit son agenda de son sac et regarda ce qui y était inscrit avec un petit doute. Elle se tourna vers la vendeu

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 _Sharon Carter_

 _Point Dume Plaza Shopping Center (magasin de vêtement) – Malibu, Californie_

Dans sa robe noire de Finissant, Sharon virevolta. Elle aimait le haut de son bustier et les manches en noir transparent, les paillettes sur le dessus, la ceinture en tissu fine, la façon dont la jupe cachait ses pieds même si elle avait pris des escarpins de choix. Elle aimait comme il allait avec son sac, lequel comportait bien sûr un revolver et un couteau-papillon et comme le châle allant de pair retombait sur ses bras.

C'était définitivement se lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

\- Vous la prenez Madame ?

\- Mademoiselle. Elle est à combien ?

\- 558,69 dollars, _Mademoiselle_.

Sharon regarda la carte de crédit de Tony Stark. Elle acquiesça. La femme sourit et s'empressa de lui faire tout payer, y compris les chaussures à plus de cent dollars et le châle à une quarantaine.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle retourna se changer, fit mettre ses achats dans une house et partit enfin. Elle retourna rapidement à sa voiture et attrapa son téléphone lorsqu'il sonna pour répondre aux nombreuses questions sur l'un des brevets en court. Celui qui traitait d'une machine de désaliénation et de dépollution. De quoi libérer des points d'eau pour les pays en ayant réellement besoin. Elle espérait que ça aboutirait. Le nom des Stark serait alors enfin redorer après toutes ses années.

Elle conduisit alors jusqu'à la demeure de Tony, ne travaillant pas au volant pour éviter des accidents. Mais dès qu'elle arriva et sortit de la voiture, elle était repartie sur ses coups de fils, ses affaires à la main.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux portes, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent alors que JARVIS la saluait. Elle ne put toutefois lui répondre, trop prise dans ses conversations. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon qu'elle s'obligea à raccrocher puis elle accrocha ses affaires à la hanse d'une armoire.

Tony dormait dans le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de lui et effleura son front du bout de ses doigts manucurés de quelques heures. Noir avec des paillettes. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle avait été faire ses courses.

Sharon fut contente de ne pas sentir de fièvre. Elle put alors baisser sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du milliardaire et le secouer doucement. Si elle l'entendit grogner peu après, il mit un long moment avant de soulever les paupières. Ses yeux bougèrent lentement pour capter le maximum d'images et il reconnut enfin sa « comme qui dirait » cousine.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je… pète la forme…

Sharon soupira et lui toucha la joue.

\- Ne ment pas, Tony. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu y arriveras. Tu sais que tatie Peggy m'a appris à extirper à la vérité.

\- Et… à tuer avec… un doigt…

Il sourit à peine avant de refermer les yeux, le torse se soulevant et s'abaissant. Elle lui frotta la pommette, très maigre, du pouce.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici.

\- Je refuserais… jamais d'aller à… un gala. Tu… sais bien… Je… déteste ces… conneries.

\- Oui. C'était stupide. Dit-elle. Stupide d'accepter qu'il soit placé juste après une chimiothérapie.

\- Pff. Répondit Tony.

Elle soupira devant sa bêtise. Elle lui tapota la joue puis se leva avant de partir dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un verre d'eau.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as fini exactement ?

\- Cinq…

\- Séances ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Et ton foie ?

\- Dialyse.

Il roula sur son dos. Son regard disait « je me bats » même s'il semblait qu'il avait abandonné. Son teint était soit blafard, soit blanc. Comment croire qu'il pouvait encore se battre alors qu'il dormait toute la journée. Il ne sortait plus. Il passait sa vie sur le divan…

Ça faisait un moment que les fêtes s'étaient arrêtées. Une ou deux semaines, peut-être ? Quand il n'avait plus été capable de supporter ce remous. De faire semblant. On le voyait peut-être lire, mais plus inventer. Il répondait à peine au téléphone et lorsque ses amis venaient manger chez lui… Restez assis à la table semblait être un véritable fardeau.

Il y avait de quoi se demander s'il n'avait pas tout simplement abandonné.

\- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Sharon.

Tony se frotta le visage. Lui balancer un « je ne sais plus » n'était probablement pas une bonne chose.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Je vais te faire quelque chose.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de partir vers la cuisine. L'idée de base était de lui faire quelque chose de tout à fait consistant qui le ragaillardirait mais elle réalisait que c'était complètement stupide. Il n'aurait jamais la force d'avaler ça. Elle préféra fouiller les placards jusqu'à trouver une soupe nourrissante emplie de poulet, pâtes et légumes. Si elle fit chauffer le tout dans un poêlon, elle passa le breuvage lorsqu'il fut presque bouillon, ne gardant que la soupe riche des vitamines, fibres et protéines.

Inutile de trop chercher à le fatiguer.

Elle le rejoignit enfin avec un bol brûlant et une cuillère. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, il était déjà assoupi à nouveau. Essayer de le faire aller au gala aurait été parfaitement stupide. Elle posa le bol puis fouilla après ses horaires.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda FRIDAY.

\- Tony a un emploi du temps ?

\- Voici. Dit-elle en le déployant.

Sharon se tourna et regarda ce qui y était. Hormis les dialyses, les arrivées de Madame Cortez et les chimiothérapies, il n'y avait que quelques galas, réunion et autre chose de ce goût.

\- FRIDAY, JARVIS… Annulez tout ce qui n'est pas médical. Tony n'a pas besoin qu'on soit autant sur son dos, il a besoin de repos. Je ne peux pas venir plus souvent, dépêchez une aide sociale ou quelque chose du genre. Dit-elle.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle Carter.

Sharon remercia JARVIS puis se tourna vers Tony pour le réveiller. Il lui fallut un nouveau grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Re-bonjour, la Belle au Bois Dormant.

\- Merci, Philippe.

Il se redressa péniblement en sentant l'odeur qui lui donnait envie d'essayer d'avaler une ou deux cuillères.

\- J'ai fait annulé tous tes rendez-vous, si ce n'est les médicaux. C'était inutile.

\- Tu… étais… impatiente… de venir… à ce gala avec… moi.

\- Eh bien tant pis. Il n'a pas besoin de toi et pas besoin de moi. Tu veux regarder quelque chose à la télévision ? J'ai du travail mais je peux le faire d'ici.

\- Oui… _Bob l'Éponge_ … Dit-il.

Elle rit avant d'allumer la télévision et de chercher une chaîne qui jouait les aventures de ladite éponge. Ce n'est qu'après cent vingt-trois chaînes qu'elle le dénicha. Elle vint alors auprès de son pseudo cousin pour l'aider à boire un peu de soupe, posant sur lui un regard inquiet.


	16. Virginia 'Peppers' Potts

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Virginia 'Pepper' Potts_**

 ** _Centre commercial de Malibu – Malibu, Californie_**

Pepper faisait ses courses, comme tous les Samedis, lorsqu'elle entendit le fameux nom « Stark ». Encore. Elle avait démissionné des Stark Industries, ce n'était pas pour en entendre tout le temps parler. Pour se rappeler de sa rupture avec Tony lorsqu'il n'avait cessé de lui mentir.

\- … pas été vu au gala de charité pour le cancer.

\- C'est le troisième gala qu'il annule comme ça. Il devait probablement avoir une séance de photo à faire.

\- Ou de rayon UV ! Vous avez vu comme il était pâle la dernière fois. Lança la présentatrice.

Pepper pensa, avec sel, que c'était probablement dû à sa maladie. Mais quand bien même, ce n'était pas une raison. Elle connaissait assez le loustic pour savoir que ça devait davantage être un plan de sa part. Il y a six ans, il était malade mais continuait de s'affiche. Il faisait encore plus de fête.

Et c'était vrai que Tony l'avait fait.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait pensé à débarquer chez lui pour lui faire les gros yeux, le remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il était déjà un abruti fini quand elle l'avait rencontré, ça avait augmenté au fil du temps puis après les évènements de 2016, il était vraiment devenu le plus gros con que la Terre ait porté.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de rompre.

Il était beau, riche et, il fallait le dire, doué dans plusieurs choses. Mais elle ne supportait plus son égo et ses manies.

Pepper termina toutes ses courses puis elle partit, avec ses sacs, jusqu'à la demeure de Tony. Elle n'habitait pas loin du centre commercial et faisait habituellement les emplettes à pieds mais le manoir Stark était plus loin… Et sur les escarpins qu'elle portait, c'était l'horreur.

De quoi en vouloir encore un peu à Tony. Était-ce sa faute cette fois-ci ? Non. Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de lui en vouloir tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Il lui fallut une trentaine de minutes pour arriver à la demeure en étant épuisée et en sueur. Elle en était en colère et elle arrangea ses cheveux avant de lancer un :

\- FRIDAY, Pepper Potts, j'aimerais rentrer.

\- Mademoiselle Potts, ça faisait longtemps. Je suis ravi de vous entendre.

\- JARVIS. Je suis surprise. Ce sera bientôt Madame Kumar. Dit-elle.

\- Voyez-vous cela ? Cela remonte à longtemps ? Demanda l'Intelligence Artificielle en lui ouvrant les portes.

\- Pas longtemps, je le reconnais mais nous nous fréquentions. C'est un homme qui travaille aux Stark Industries avec moi depuis longtemps.

\- Je me souviens de Monsieur Kumar. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Pepper sourit en le remerciant avant de se rendre dans le salon. Tony était à moitié assoupi, les mains autour d'une manette, occupé à jouer au premier _Spyro_ , enroulé dans une couverture. Une tasse de café fumait devant lui.

\- Bonjour Pepper. Tu m'apportes… mes courses ? … Steve s'en charge… pourtant. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je vois que tu es très occupé. Tellement que tu ne pouvais de toute évidence pas faire ton travail ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris puissant.

\- Hm ? Je travaille sur ce que je dois travailler.

Il souffla de l'air difficilement.

\- J'ai des esclaves… pour le reste.

\- Le gala ! Tu as encore réussi à te débarrasser d'un d'eux !

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller. Intervint une voix.

Pepper se tourna vers la blonde qui descendait les escaliers.

\- Qui c'est encore cette pute ?

\- Euh… Cette pute ? Quel langage, Pepper. Je suis… surpris. Mais c'est pas… une pute. C'est ma cou…

Il toussa.

\- Cousine. Je suis sa cousine. Plus ou moins. Pas de lien de…

Le milliardaire lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Tony coucherait avec sa sœur si elle était jolie.

\- Pepper ! S'écria le génie.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas ra…

\- C'est ma sœur ! Bien sûr qu'elle serait jolie. Rétorqua-t-il.

Il toussa encore et Sharon lui tapota doucement le dos avant de se tourner vers l'ancienne secrétaire de direction.

\- Mademoiselle Potts, Tony est trop malade pour sortir. Les galas n'ont pas besoin de lui. L'argent arrive. Les photographies ont lieu, les employés travaillent. Dit-elle.

\- Tony est…

\- Il a une tumeur.

\- Qui diminue, non ? Il fait des séances de chimiothérapies.

\- J'en sais rien, Pepper… Ils disent qu'ils verront ça après… quand…

Il souffla et se concentra sur son jeu.

\- … j'aurais fait mes quatre autres séances… Trois mois.

Pepper haussa un sourcil.

\- Ils veulent pas m'faire… de faux espoirs.

Il toussa une nouvelle fois et Sharon lui donna un verre d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je passe ma vie à l'hôpital. Une angine ou… une merde comme ça. Dit-il.

Elle acquiesça bien qu'elle avait un sourcil haussé. La fatigue ne pouvait pas être au point qu'il le disait. S'il avait une meilleure hygiène de vie, il n'aurait pas eu tous ses problèmes, voilà tout !

\- Dans… trois mois… on saura… Peut-être une opération et… bim ! C'est juste chiant que je reste… seul. J'ai bien JARVIS, FRIDAY et des fans en délire…

Il désigna Sharon d'un pouce.

\- Mais ça manque de… conversation la nuit. Ah ! Si cette tumeur me parlait. Rit-il.

Il toussa un peu plus et but une rasade d'eau pour dessécher sa gorge.

\- Idiot. Soupira Pepper.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Tes insultes m'avaient manqués !

Elle lui lança un regard un peu plus venimeux.

\- Je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours le même abruti.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- J'aurais aimé que la maladie te change.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Tony fronça les sourcils face à son jeu puis il tendit la manette à Sharon qui la saisit et se tourna vers l'écran. Elle commença à jouer, faisant bouger le petit dragon.

\- Alors ta cousine te dit de ne pas aller aux galas.

\- J'tiens pas d'bout alors, ouais.

\- Je vois… Je vais y aller, puisque ta cousine dit que tu peux rester.

\- Oui, M'dame.

Elle soupira avant de se détourner et de partir, sans même leur dire au revoir. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle aurait peut-être pu les inviter à son mariage mais elle ne tenait pas à être si mauvaise. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'y venir « s'il survivait »…


	17. Bucky Barnes

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Bucky Barnes_**

 ** _Salle de cryogénie – Wakanda, Afrique_**

La tête un peu douloureuse et le corps gelé, Bucky remercia Mponeng, le scientifique qui s'occupait de lui, alors qu'il serrait sa main unique autour de la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée. Il avait des souvenirs de tout ce qui lui était arrivé auparavant. Comment HYDRA avait passé son temps à le cryogéniser, comment il était toujours mortifié de froid lorsqu'il en sortait, comme sa tête était engourdie. D'habitude on le remettait d'aplomb avec des ondes électriques ou une perfusion, inutile de manger des mots en Russes des ordres ou des coups de poings… Quelque fois le tout en même temps. Peut-être plus horrible encore lorsque ça devait être fait par son seul support moral : Brock Rumlow.

Ici, au lieu de goûter à la chaleur de son sang, on lui présentait un chocolat brûlant qui était tout de même bien plus prometteur.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Il relâcha la couverture pour attraper la tasse et tremper ses lèvres dedans.

Ses idées commençaient à se départager, ne plus penser à son ami de l'HYDRA, ne plus penser aux tortures et commencer à penser à son vrai ami… Steve…

Steve !

Bucky leva les yeux vers T'Challa qui se tenait un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, auprès de M'Pènè.

\- Steve va bien ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen ? En quelle année est-on ? Vous allez bien ? Est-ce qu'on a besoin de moi ? Est-ce à propos d'HYDRA ? Ou vous devez vous défaire de cette machine ? Je gêne ? C'est pas à cause de Steve n'est-ce pas ?

\- Steve va bien. Je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen. 2017. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas à propos d'HYDRA. Cette machine ne bougera pas. Tu ne gênes pas. Et Steve va bien.

Le Roi avait répondu d'un ton presque monocorde. Il ne souriait pas mais posait un regard sur le Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait l'air, au moins, soulagé.

\- J'espère aller bien. Quel est la raison ?

\- Tony Stark.

Bucky fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il serra son cacao contre sa peau froide, appréciant cette morsure bouillante trop brusque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a une tumeur et il suit de la chimiothérapie. Nous discutons par l'être et il a mentionné ton nom à plusieurs reprises. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour vous de vous voir.

\- Parce qu'il est malade ? Que s'il meurt, il devrait avoir la conscience tranquille ? Que je devrais m'écraser pour qu'il ait tout ce qu'il veut. Parce qu'il meurt ?

\- Parce qu'il le mérite. Détrompa T'Challa.

\- Bien sûr.

Le bras armé porta le cacao à ses lèvres pour en faire descendre plusieurs gorgées.

\- Il le mérite vraiment.

\- Hm.

Bucky en avala une dernière.

\- Oui. Tout à fait. Je respecte Stark et je m'en veux pour ses parents. Mais je tiens à aller le voir parce que je le veux, pas parce que je devrais me sentir obligé parce qu'il est malade.

T'Challa acquiesça à cette remarque.

\- C'est louable.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Je veux y aller. Voir Stark et lui parler.

\- Parfait. Nous partons demain.

 ** _Manoir Stark – Malibu, Californie_** _; Le lendemain_

\- Monsieur, vous avez de la visite. Dit FRIDAY.

\- Évitez la crise cardiaque. Reprit JARVIS.

Sur ces mots, Dumb-e apparut de nulle part avec un défibrillateur. Tony se redressa et « caressa » ce qui lui servait de tête en soufflant « dégage ».

Il se tourna vers la porte, attendant que les invités arrivent. Ça ne pouvait être Happy qui travaillait, ou Rhodey en rééducation, certainement pas Sharon ou Natasha. Ni Madame Cortez, ce n'était pas le bon jour. Ça ne devait pas non plus être Steve qui viendrait demain, normalement.

Il attrapa alors son bonnet de chimiothérapie, rouge avec une inscription « Stark Industries » en or criard, et l'enfila. Juste au moment où T'Challa arrivait, faisant signe à quelqu'un.

\- Mon invité à un invité ? Questionna Tony, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- En quelques sortes.

\- C'est chouette que tu sois venu du Wakanda. J'te fais pas la bise, je sors d'une angine, j'voudrais pas attraper ce que tu as.

T'Challa acquiesça.

\- Je t'emmène Bucky Barnes. Il est sous ma juridiction et sera remis en cellule froide après, nous en avons déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Profiter que je sois sur mon lit de mort pour tout pardonner ?

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un rire.

\- Pardon.

Bucky apparut.

\- C'est plus ou moins ce que je lui ai dit. Et je ne suis pas là pour tirer profit de ton état.

\- Surprenant. Dit-il. Tu veux à boire ? Grenadine ? Menthe à l'eau ? Vodka ? Arsenic ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit.

\- N'importe quoi sans poison.

Il s'approcha du sofa.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Questionna-t-il.

T'Challa s'éloigna pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Il trouva rapidement la bibliothèque, grâce à JARVIS.

\- Ouais. Fit Tony.

\- T'Challa tenait à ce que je m'excuse.

Il s'installa à côté de lui et joua avec une des attaches-ceintures de son jeans.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je profite de ton état alors…

Il redressa la tête et le dévisagea.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment tu as découvert la tumeur ?

\- Oh…

Tony se tourna vers Don Juan qui leur apportait une grenadine et une vodka. Bucky s'attendit à avoir cette dernière mais ce breuvage revenait au milliardaire. Il n'aurait pas dû mais un peu de nectar faisait du bien.

\- Merci. Fit le Soldat de l'Hiver en prenant son verre.

\- C'est une histoire palpitante, tu sais. Je me sentais mal et j'ai demandé une analyse de mon corps à FRIDAY, elle a diagnostiqué une tumeur et on a vérifié dans un hôpital.

\- Palpitant en effet. Les résultats sont positifs ?

\- On saura dans trois mois.

\- D'accord… Comment ça se passe ? En l'an quarante, on était loin de la technologie actuelle alors…

Tony se fit une joie d'expliquer la chose à Bucky. Ça lui changeait des conversations sur les inquiétudes, sur son état. Ce n'était pas tant savoir s'il allait mal que comprendre quelque chose. Comme il aurait pu le demander à n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Au fil de la discussion, T'Challa les rejoignit et partagea un verre avec eux. Les discussions continuèrent, prenant le Roi avec eux par instant.

Au bout d'une heure, le milliardaire commença à fatiguer, ce qui ne manqua pas à Bucky. Celui-ci termina son verre.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller. Je dois…

\- Redevenir un glaçon ? T'es pas obligé. On te tient à l'œil.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je redoute. Et j'étais vraiment désolé pour tes parents. Je suivais les ordres mais j'aurais dû me battre contre ça. Et si je m'étais souvenu que c'était tes parents, en te rencontrant, j'aurais tenté de m'excuser directement. Tu avais le droit de me frapper. Tu as le droit…

Tony le frappa derrière le crâne. Il dressa son doigt vers lui.

\- Je t'en veux. Mais ils sont morts. Te tabasser et vouloir ta mort ne changera rien. Mais je préfère te voir batifoler joyeusement en Amérique et regretter ton acte. S'il te plaît.

\- C'est gentil…

\- Des gens sont là pour te retenir et t'empêcher de faire ça.

Iron Man but une gorgée.

\- Et puis… tout le monde veut que quelqu'un vienne plus souvent. Je t'engage. Punition ultime !

Bucky sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je regrette vraiment.

\- Je sais. C'était HYDRA. J'ai vu ça arrivé. Je ne sais pas mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne te pardonne pas. Mais je comprends. Et…

Il lui attrapa l'épaule, regardant les agencements métalliques.

\- Je dois avoir un bras robotique quelque part. Laisse-moi trois jours pour le finir.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant, va me resservir à boire, esclave.

Bucky eut un soupir amusé mais se leva. T'Challa l'imita et lorsque son protégé se fut éloigné grâce à l'aide de JARVIS, il s'approcha de Stark pour lui dire au revoir.


	18. Sam Wilson

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Sam Wilson_**

 ** _Malibu's Park – Malibu, Californie_**

Haletant un peu, Sam faisait un footing bien mérité depuis trois jours sans activité de ce genre. Mais pouvait-on considérer que les missions qu'il avait faites pour l'armée ou l'ONU via Rhodey et Sharon comptaient ? Il était toujours sur le terrain après tout. Même s'il était de moins en moins disponible pour ses propres activités physiques.

Ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus.

Comme le fait de se retrouver ici à Malibu au lieu de traîner du côté de Washington. Au contraire, il était plutôt content.

Sa course l'entraînait petit à petit vers une certaine maison occupée par un certain milliardaire.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de problème là-bas mais il y en avait aussi beaucoup qui étaient acceptable. Puis, même si Tony était une tête de mule, il l'appréciait. Il appréciait aussi le fait que le génie lui avait pardonné pour Rhodey, voyant le problème d'où il venait. Pardon mutuel.

Trottinant, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la demeure Stark. Il n'était plus qu'à une petite poignée de mètre lorsqu'il cria :

\- JARVIS, je peux rentrer ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Wilson. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare une bouteille d'eau et un essuie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous voir.

\- Merci, JARVIS.

Sam pénétra la maison et il ralentit petit à petit pour arriver en marchant lorsqu'il fut dans le salon. Tony se débattait avec un niveau de _Rayman_ alors que des épisodes de _Star Strek_ passaient sur une autre télévision. Un robot arriva pour tendre serviette et rafraichissement à Sam.

\- Merci. Bonjour, Tony.

Il s'approcha.

\- Tiens, tu n'es plus bloqué.

\- Eh non ! Je suis l'meilleur.

Il éternua et chercha son mouchoir. Un nouveau lui fut tendu et Stark l'attrapa.

\- Tu devrais me moucher le nez toi-même.

\- Non.

\- Je vais m'asseoir là, tu peux te bouger ? Demanda Sam.

Bucky s'assit à côté de Tony, prenant deux places, et il se tourna vers l'afro-américain, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Non.

\- Fin, Barnes.

\- Tiens ! Je vais utiliser votre petite guerre à profit.

Nouvel éternuement. Bucky se retrouva avec la manette dont il ne connaissait rien en main alors que Tony se mouchait.

\- Dis-lui que s'il est mon infirmière, je veux qu'il porte…

Éternuement.

\- Une tenue de soubrette sexy.

\- C'est une infirmière. Il a besoin d'une tenue d'infirmière sexy. Dit Sam en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil.

Tony rit à cette réplique ce qui finit en une quinte de toux. Bucky lâcha immédiatement la télécommande pour lui tapoter prudemment le dos, l'air soucieux.

\- Ça va pas, Stark ? Demanda Sam.

\- Si, si…

\- On ne dirait pas. Répliqua Wilson.

Il se leva pour venir lui mettre une main sur le front. Main que Tony repoussa immédiatement.

\- Bouge-toi, on a besoin d'un thermomètre.

Bucky se leva et fila. L'ancien para-sauveteur s'assit à côté de Tony pour le prendre en charge alors que Rayman se faisait noyer dans l'eau.

\- Ça va pas hein…

Il regarda les glaires dans le mouchoir de Stark et eut une moue entre le dégoût et l'inquiétude.

\- Tu l'as depuis quand ce rhume qui n'en est pas.

\- Ce matin. Et t'inquiète pas.

Éternuement.

\- Bucky a été avec un Steve à moitié mourant sans jamais le laisser crever.

Tony renifla.

\- T'crois que j'peux avoir du sérum ? J'en ai marre que mes poumons essaient de fuir.

Il se moucha.

Bucky revint avec le thermomètre et le mit sous l'aisselle de Tony de mot d'ordre. Même s'il avait voulu se battre, il n'aurait pas pu. L'ancien Sergent était plus fort que lui, encore plus avec ce magnifique nouveau bras rouge et or.

\- Ça va aller, Stark. T'as sans doute raison. Lui dit Sam. Que c'est seulement un petit rhume.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais ce que c'est. On en parle toujours. La maladie. Tout ça.

\- Pour ça que je suis inquiet. Répondit Falcon. Ce n'est pas bon signe quand les gens deviennent de plus en plus malades.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver hocha la tête. Il s'était assez documenté pour savoir ce que faisait la chimiothérapie puis son expérience personnelle avec Steve lui disait ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux malades.

Aussi, lorsque le thermomètre sonna, il s'empressa de le prendre. Tony grogna.

\- Couverture ?

Ce ne fut pas Bucky qui le lui donna mais Goliath. Il s'enroula alors dedans.

\- 40,7°… Annonça le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Je l'emmène immédiatement à l'hôpital. Dit Sam. JARVIS, sort une voiture s'il te plaît. Et toi, prépare-lui un sac d'affaires.

\- Mais je vais bien… Dit Tony avant de tousser.

Sam ne le laissa pas protester plus et l'obligea à se lever pour aller rejoindre la voiture que JARVIS avait apprêtée. Le milliardaire ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre lui, il n'en avait pas la force. C'était pour ça qu'il fut emmené contre son gré vers le véhicule puis installé. Il s'attacha de lui-même et appuya sa tête contre le repose-tête, pressant son mouchoir contre son nez.

µµµ

Sam faisait les cent pas alors qu'une jolie infirmière s'occupait de Tony. Puisqu'il était Tony, on s'était occupé de lui presqu'en priorité. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. On lui avait fait une prise de sang. Les battements de cœur étaient corrects, la tension basse. Le rhume avait été confirmé mais la jeune femme attendait de toute évidence quelque chose.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Bucky doit faire des affaires pour moi ?

\- Non. Ils vont te mettre cette jolie veste ouverte dans le dos.

\- J'espère bien. Tout le monde veut voir mes fesses. Pas vrai ? Ajouta-t-il vers l'infirmière.

Elle lui donna des mouchoirs en papier. Il l'attrapa en détournant la tête avant de se moucher. Avec la morve au nez, ça ne devait pas être agréable.

La porte s'ouvrit après qu'on y ait cogné. L'infirmière se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Monsieur Stark ne peut pas partir. Dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sam.

\- Les leucocytes de Monsieur Stark sont en chute libres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La tumeur…

\- La chimiothérapie a détruit ses défenses immunitaires.

\- Vous allez me faire le coup de la chambre stérile ? Se moqua Tony.

\- En effet… Répondit l'infirmière sans la moindre once de sourire.


	19. Steve Rogers

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Steve Rogers_**

 ** _Bâtiment de la Mairie – Washington, D.C._**

Il avait beau détester ce travail, Steve savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'afficher. Il n'avait pas plus besoin de son bouclier pour être un bon soldat mais c'était toujours une bonne chose. Et Tony ne le lui avait pas rendu, après tout. Il devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre du pain dans son assiette.

Aussi, il avait ce travail de secrétaire. Rien de palpitant mais Sharon disait que Peggy l'avait été, en quelque sorte, alors ça ne pouvait pas être mal.

Il se sentait juste un peu stupide à classer des documents, agrafés, troué…

Le téléphone sonna et il l'attrapa, habitué à ça aussi.

\- Mairie de Washington, D.C. Steve Rogers à l'appareil, je vous écoute ?

\- Steve…

Sam.

\- C'est Sam. Tony est à l'hôpital. C'est… C'est grave. Il vaudrait le mettre en chambre stérile. Il ne veut pas ?

\- Tu veux que je le convainque ?

\- J'sais pas. On ne savait plus quoi faire avec Bucky. Dit-il.

\- Je vais prendre ma journée. Répondit le blondinet. J'arrive.

\- Merci.

Steve raccrocha et partit voir son employeur. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit lorsqu'il eut l'autorisation. Il inclina la tête devant l'homme de près de deux mètres, les cheveux poivres et sel mais l'air imperturbable.

\- Monsieur le Maire, puis-je m'en aller ? Mon ami souffrant a une aggravation. Il vaut que j'aille le voir pour espérer qu'il accepte la chambre stérile.

\- Stark ? Demanda le Maire.

Il devait déjà imaginer son nom en petit lorsqu'on dirait que Tony Stark avait été sauvé de justesse par Captain America parce que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Dit-il en hochant vivement la tête.

Il lui sourit, le remerciant au passage.

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_**

Grimpant les escaliers en courant, Steve arriva près de la chambre que Tony occupait toujours. Ses amis étaient là, parlant à quelques pas de la porte. Ce qui était bizarre.

Steve s'approcha immédiatement de Bucky pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de le lâcher et d'enlacer à son tour Sam.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il ne veut pas entendre nos arguments. Répondit Bucky.

\- On a essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais il est buté comme une mule. Répliqua Sam.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina légèrement.

\- Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps alors on pensait que toi…

Steve acquiesça. Il serra derechef son meilleur ami contre lui et le relâcha pour rentrer dans la salle où Tony s'était installé. Un sac était ouvert sur la chaise.

\- Rogers. Salua Stark. Comment va ?

\- Bien. Et toi ? Je ne te demande pas… On m'a informé de ce qu'il se passait…

\- Et ? Tu viens protester ?

Tony jeta son livre sur le petit frigo à côté de son lit. Steve ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait jouer finement cette partie.

\- Je viens essayer de comprendre…

\- Comprendre ?! Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre, Steve ? Mon foie me lâche, mon système immunité me lâche, mon cerveau à une tumeur, mes mains me font mal, je ne peux plus boire d'alcool, j'ai la diarrhée ou je suis constipé, je ne mange rien, je suis anémique et fatigué. Et je crois… que tu es bien placé pour me comprendre. Bucky ne tarit d'éloge à ton sujet.

\- Alors tu sais qu'i se battre. Qu'il y a quelque chose à atteindre. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Tu ne le sais pas plus et doit espérer… Reconnut-il.

\- Exactement. Ai-je l'air de vouloir espérer ? Je me suis battu. Battu plus fort que je ne le pouvais contre une maladie qui m'importait peu, pendant trois mois et demi. Et pour quoi ? Voir mon corps m'être retiré. Voir les gens me voir comme un petit enfant. Je devrais finir dans une chambre stérile ? Espéré être soigné, puis peut-être qu'on me fera une chirurgie et… PEUT-ÊTRE qu'on me trouvera un donneur de moelle osseuse et…

\- Peut-être que tu sortiras d'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas comme toi. Dit Tony. Je vais être enfermé ici. Pour que vous veniez me voir comme un animal en cage ?

Il soupira puis baissa les yeux vers son livre.

\- Mon rhume peut me tuer en trois ou quatre jours. Mon foie, sans dialyse, peut le faire en une semaine. Ou moins. Je veux voir qui gagnera.

\- Tu auras mal. Dit Steve en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je sais.

Le soldat s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tony.

\- Je n'aurais aucune dignité en mourant. Je ne saurais pas quand ça tombera. Je veux juste la paix, Steve.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et eut un pâle sourire en voyant l'air triste du blondinet. Il lui prit la main et la frotta.

\- Je ne vous fuis pas. Je ferais une grande fête… demain ! Avant que ça ne se voit trop. Je veux vous voir. Vous dire au revoir et régler tout le reste.

\- Je dois prendre les paris ?

\- Ça peut être marrant. Dit Tony.

\- Six jours, comme Solomon Grundy. Mais je t'en souhaiterais plus.

\- Il meurt en trois jours, en fait. Alors je choisis trois.

Le Capitaine força un sourire et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en souhaite bien plus, mon ami.

Tony lui tapota le dos, sans répondre.

\- Je vais prévenir tout le Monde. Et voir les infirmières.

Stark ne le dit pas mais Steve cru lire un « merci » dans son regard, sur son visage…

Il s'éloigna de lui à regret et partit à l'extérieur. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui et Steve secoua la tête avec tristesse. Il vit leurs visages décomposés puis partit voir les infirmières. Il en trouva une qui n'était pas occupée et attira son attention en agitant la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Stark va rester dans sa chambre. Il ne veut plus d'acharnement thérapeutique mais, je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas partir dans la douleur.

\- Non. Nous ferons usage de morphine. Mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il…

\- Oui.

\- Nous pouvons le mettre en chambre stérile de force.

\- Combien de chance pour qu'il ait une greffe de moelle osseuse et de foie ?

\- Minime. Proches de zéro. Dit-elle. Mais c'est Tony Stark. Il a de l'argent.

\- Vous connaissez bien mal Tony.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Excusez-moi. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Le choix de Tony m'a surpris, nous surprendra tous. Mais… il a raison. Laissez-le juste partir sans douleur… Je vous en prie.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

\- Il partira sans la moindre douleur, je vous le jure.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il inclina la tête puis retourna voir ses amis.

Ses trois amis.


	20. Clint Barton

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Clint Barton_**

 ** _Malibu Stark's Hospital – Malibu, Californie_**

C'était une fête que Tony avait demandé, ce n'en était rien. Environ une quinzaine de personnes se retrouvaient serrées autour d'un lit où un homme à la peau un peu jaune se tenait, le blanc des yeux étant également couleur des boutons d'or. Il avait fait de la place sur le lit et avait un bras autour de Harley, l'autre autour de Peter alors qu'il racontait une quelconque histoire qui ravissait les adolescents.

Les enfants.

\- Laura m'avait déconseillé de venir. Dit Clint à l'adresse de Natasha.

\- Trop de gens ?

\- Trop d'émotions.

Clint but à son verre de jus de pomme, songeant qu'il était venu plusieurs fois voir Tony. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlés, mais ils s'étaient vus. Mais Laura avait raison : trop d'émotions. Trop de gens qui faisaient semblant que tout allait bien. Ils souriaient, riaient et câlinaient Tony lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Tout ça était empli d'une joie emplie de faux semblants.

Tout le monde attendait l'horrible moment fatidique…

Celui où on leur annoncerait la mort de Stark.

Ils se doutaient que ça n'arriverait pas maintenant, Tony n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de quitter sa propre fête de la sorte.

\- Est-ce qu'on s'attendait à ça ?

\- Lui, oui. Il se préparait pour ça. Dit Natasha. Tout est fait. Il ne lui reste qu'à nous dire au revoir. Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

\- C'est Stark.

Clint regarda son amie puis Tony. L'espionne lui caressa l'épaule, un verre de jus de raison dans l'autre main. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu peux aller le voir.

\- En étant fort ? Questionna-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Il se sentait terriblement ridicule d'un seul coup.

Bien sûr, malgré ce qu'il avait dit dans la prison, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Tony. Ils avaient tant fait.

Alors…

Il sourit à Natasha et se dirigea vers le lit.

\- Il y a de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais oui ! Assieds-toi. Invita Tony, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il devait être vrai mais il était aussi certain qu'il était exagéré. Surjoué.

\- Avec plaisir !

Clint s'installa à côté de Peter qui s'était un peu rapprocher de Tony pour lui faire de la place.

\- Tu arrives à boire ?

\- Eh ! Pas autant que je le voudrais.

Clint attrapa le verre de l'homme, le remplit et le lui porta aux lèvres. Amusé, Tony leva un pouce. Lorsqu'il le reposa, l'archer jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Tellement de faux-sourire, de faux-semblant.

Il avait déjà été plusieurs fois à des enterrements. Il savait comment ça se passait et quand il voyait les personnes discuter ainsi, il avait la réelle sensation qu'ils étaient déjà en train de faire le repas post-enterrement.

Trop d'émotions.

Et ce serait sans nul doute de même le jour où ils le mettraient vraiment en terre. Une sorte de dîner de répétition, en plus morbide. Juste avec les personnes qu'il aimait vraiment. Il aurait bien invité Thor mais il n'avait pas su venir.

Mais à part ça…

Ils ne le diraient pas parce que Tony voulait vraiment profiter de revoir tout le monde. Leur dire les dernières choses qu'il voulait leur dire, rester graver dans leur mémoire. Pouvoir profiter de leur présence.


	21. Thor

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _Thor_**

 ** _Walhalla, Asgard_**

Avec ses amis, Thor se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait avec eux. Les batailles, les exploits et tout ce qui s'était déroulé pas plus tard que trente minutes plus tôt. Les rires étaient de mises alors que Volstagg mangeait. Fandral rejouait le dernier assaut, se levant même pour le singer, agitant son épée sous les acclamations.

Sif se pencha pour attraper la chope d'hydromel de Thor, la faisant un peu descendre dans sa bouche.

\- Thor !

L'homme tourna la tête vers un guerrier qui se précipita auprès de lui. Il s'inclina au plus bas, le visage tourné vers le sol.

\- Prince Thor. Dit-il. Heimdall souhaite vous voir.

\- Ah ! Je reviens mes amis. Continue de mentir sur le nombre de tes réussites Fandral ! Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans le dos.

Sur ce, il partit vers la salle où l'attendait son vieil ami. S'il avait un large sourire aux lèvres, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre Dieu, plutôt grave, les sourcils froncés.

\- Thor. Dit-il.

Il se détoura des milliards de point qu'il voyait de par le monde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien sombre.

\- C'est ton ami Anthony Stark.

\- Oui ?

\- Il vient de s'éteindre.

\- S'éteindre, il…

\- Est mort. Acheva Heimdall.

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non.

\- Je suis navré, Thor.

\- Pas Stark ! Abaisse le Bifröst.

Le Dieu ne chercha pas à protester et il déploya le pont arc-en-ciel. Le Guerrier se précipita dessus, se retrouvant au Malibu Stark's Hospital. Il aurait dû se dépatouiller avec le secrétariat s'il n'avait pas trouvé la foule de ses amis, par exemple Natasha. Laquelle ne manqua pas de le reconnaître et le rejoignit.

\- Thor !

\- Mademoiselle Natasha.

\- Tu as appris ? Demanda-t-elle, voyant son air tracassé.

\- Stark est-il…

Elle acquiesça avant de le saisir par le poignet pour l'emmener vers la chambre en question, laissant Clint prendre le relais. De toute évidence, ils attendaient beaucoup de personnes.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu veux voir le corps maintenant ou à l'enterrement. Dit-elle.

\- Le corps… Souffla-t-il. Comment faites-vous ?

\- On… va l'enterrer. Répondit-elle.

\- Pas de crémation ?

Il avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Il a choisi d'être enterrer à New York, dans le caveau familial.

\- Très bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre où il y avait de nombreux allées-venues. Thor vint saluer tous ceux qu'il reconnaissait.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il est parti dans son sommeil. Répondit Steve alors qu'il lui serrait la main. C'est… une bonne chose. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je pensais que Tony était un battant…

\- C'est un battant. Certifia Natasha. Mais la tumeur a eu raison de lui. On ne peut pas toujours se battre contre tout.

Le Dieu acquiesça tristement.

\- L'enterrement aura lieu mercredi prochain. Informa Steve. Rien de religieux. J'espère que tu sauras venir.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'y manquerais pas. Assura Thor.

Il se tourna vers la chambre mais ne tint pas à y entrer. S'il le faisait, il admettrait la mort de son ami…


	22. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idée de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _James 'Rhodey' Rhodes_**

 ** _Cimetière de Midtown – Manhattan, New York_**

Avec ses jambes défaillantes, Rhodey ne pouvait pas porter le cercueil comme il voulait mais Steve s'était arrangé pour qu'il puisse. Derrière lui, il portait suffisamment pour eux deux, pour qu'il avance avec sa béquille et que sa main libre soulève comme il pouvait.

Il ne faisait presque rien mais il avait au moins le plaisir de se dire qu'il emmenait son meilleur ami là où tout le monde pourrait venir le voir une dernière fois.

Ils installèrent le cercueil et il dut se rapprocher de Happy, un des porteurs avec Thor, Natasha et Vision, au cas où il sombrait. Il regarda l'homme se chargeant des obsèques venir ouvrir la partie supérieure du dernier lit de Tony pour permettre à tout le monde de venir le voir. La gorge de Rhodey était affreusement sèche. On l'avait tellement maquillé pour qu'on ne voie plus son ictère, il était toujours tristement chauve, mais il avait l'air pénible.

Happy le poussa gentiment en avant et il s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Au revoir, Tony… Tu as été mon meilleur ami et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera. Ne te fat pas trop d'anges… Je voudrais pas que tu finisses en Enfer.

Il eut un rire nerveux et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Il s'éloigna ensuite et remercia Natasha qui le soutenait pendant qu'Happy lui disait au revoir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir ensemble dès que celui-ci eut fini. Ils regardèrent vers le pupitre où les discours auraient lieu.

De nombreuses personnes étaient ici, discutant avec une animation trop douloureuse. Lui, il était de nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Comme beaucoup de personnes ici. Sharon les dissimulait, Harley et Peter se soutenaient, installés près d'un Happy larmoyant et, au milieu d'eux, ces gens inutiles.

Les gens que Tony aimait vraiment et qui avaient une raison de se tenir ici.

Les discours allèrent bon train, disant comment Tony était génial sous les aspects un peu enfoirés. Ils disaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, faisant rire et pleurer. Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Jamais un vrai mot de travers.

µµµ

Pour Rhodey, le plus dur avait peut-être été de voir le cercueil descendre dans la terre, juste à côté de la tombe de Maria et Howard Stark. Mais ils étaient rassemblés… C'était peut-être une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, assis à une des plus grandes tables, il était aux honneurs en racontant comment il avait rencontré Tony.

\- Il avait pris ce jet super rapide pour l'essayer et il filait dans les airs. Moi, une rocket ennemie avait touché mon hélicoptère et j'étais en chute libre… Je me disais que j'allais crever, que c'était fini. Et lui… Il passait par là, il a ralenti son jet et m'a attrapé avant de me proposer du champagne.

Autour de la table, les personnes rirent.

\- Il ne s'est pas contenté de ça. Il m'a ramené à la base et a dit à mes employeurs que c'était des abrutis qui ne connaissaient rien à la technologie et il s'est arrangé pour qu'ils achètent des parachutes spéciaux des Stark Industries.

\- C'est Tony tout craché. Dit Pepper. Même s'il aimait bien tirer au flanc, il travaillait toujours.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien et de valeureux. Il m'a appris comment fonctionnent les choses sur Midgard. Annonça Thor avec fierté. Pourtant, ce n'était pas facile.

Happy but à son verre de jus d'orange en dissimulant un sourire, content que tout le monde s'amuse ainsi. Les souvenirs de Tony chassaient les larmes des plus jeunes et la mémoire du milliardaire n'en était que plus belle.

Il se promettait juste qu'il irait porter des fleurs sur sa tombe avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle aux environs du cimetière…


	23. Jarvis

TONY

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Drame, souffrance, noir, tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à… plein de gens. Encore. Toujours. Mais entre autre Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, etc. etc.

Note : L'idé étate de la fic vient de ma Sailor Sweety d'amour !

* * *

 ** _JARVIS_**

 ** _Manoir Stark – Malibu, Californie_**

\- Décès de Monsieur Stark depuis trois jours. Procédure de destruction.

Les robots s'activèrent tous pour descendre dans la cave, ouvrir une trappe avec un feu extrêmement puissant derrière et commencèrent à se jeter dedans.

JARVIS désactiva ses capteurs liés à eux. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir mais il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître comme ça. Il ne voulait pas plus tout détruire mais c'était le protocole. Il était obligé.

Alors que les flammes léchaient, détruisaient, faisait fondre et crépitait, il passa les vidéos qu'il avait emmagasinée.

µµµ

 _Tony marchait vers la cave pour aller travailler sur un prototype, visant à développer un engrais écologique qui permettrait à allier les bienfaits des OGM et du bio. Il ouvrit la trappe grâce à un écran tactile puis se figea tout à coup._

 _\- Monsieur Stark ?_

 _\- Ça va. On va s'occuper de ce prototype ?_

 _Et Tony disparu dans les escaliers._

 _Tony était toujours sur son prototype depuis plusieurs jours. Il travaillait plus vite d'habitude mais, là, il partait de zéro alors, forcément, il avait besoin d'un petit peu de temps._

 _\- Tu enregistres bien tout ? S'assura le milliardaire. Je vais avoir besoin de revoir ces merdes. Maugréa-t-il._

 _Il releva ses lunettes protectrices et les mit dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Oui, Monsieur, j'enregistre tout._

 _\- Parfait._

 _Tony se frotta les yeux._

 _\- Tu enregistres mon taux d'alcoolémie ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- Vous n'avez rien bu aujourd'hui._

 _\- C'est un problème… Dumb-e je veux une bouteille. Ne renverse pas tout ! Lança Tony._

 _Le robot arriva, levant fièrement du bourbon en venant vers lui._

 _\- Pourquoi tout est brouillé ?_

 _\- Vous savez ce que c'est avec l'âge. Dit JARVIS._

 _\- Hm… Appelle Banner._

 _\- Tout de suite, Monsieur._

 _Le milliardaire attrapa le bourbon et but au goulot._

 _\- Communication en cours._

 _\- Banner, c'est Stark…_

 _\- J'ai pas le temps, je te rappelle plus tard._

 _La communication s'arrêta, ce que JARVIS souligna à l'agacement de son créateur._

 _\- Vous savez que ça veut dire qu'il ne vous rappellera pas ?_

 _\- Hm…_

 _Oui, il savait._

µµµ

JARVIS n'était plus connecté aux robots mais bien au four et il avait enfin arrêté de tout brûler.

\- FRIDAY, tous les fichiers de Monsieur Stark ont bien été détruits ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, JARVIS. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

\- Auto-détruis toi.

\- Bien. Répondit-elle. Au revoir.

µµµ

 _\- Monsieur Stark, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Mais oui. Répliqua Tony entre deux vomissements._

 _\- Vous savez que non. Vous avez la vue qui se brouille régulièrement, vous vomissez. Laissez-moi vous faire une analyse s'il vous plaît._

 _Le milliardaire se passa la main sur le visage, essuyant les restes de bile._

 _Il se redressa pour se laver les mains. À croire que des cuites quotidiennes ne l'aidaient pas à supporter… peu importe ce qu'il avait._

 _Il le saurait d'une seconde à l'autre._

 _Il entendit un petit bruit qui annonçait que JARVIS avait fini de l'analyser. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre._

 _\- Vous avez des tumeurs, Monsieur. Elles sont situées dans le cerveau._

 _\- Oh putain…_

 _Tony se laissa tomber sur le WC et se prit la tête dans les mains._

 _\- Appelle… Rhodey._

 _Il écouta le silence._

 _\- Tony ? Je suis occupé là, c'est pour quoi ?_

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _Petit soupir._

 _\- C'est urgent ?_

 _Tony entrouvrit la bouche puis ferma les yeux. Il secoua la tête._

 _\- Non. On se fait une bouffe ce soir, c'est tout ce que je voulais._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Fais bien… peu importe ce que tu fais._

 _La communication s'arrêta. Le milliardaire se frotta les cheveux._

µµµ

La suite n'était qu'une suite de nom accompagné avec des personnes qui ne lui parlaient que quelques secondes, soit trop occupé, soit n'ayant pas envie de se déplacer. Même si c'était pour boire un verre.

Ils étaient de l'autre côté du Pays après tout.

À l'époque, il y avait Happy, mais Tony ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, et deux adolescents qu'il ne pouvait inquiéter.

\- Dumb-e… désactivation du système.

Le petit œil rouge disparu.

µµµ

 _\- Monsieur, ce n'est pas correct ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le volant. Je vais appeler Monsieur Hogan._

 _\- Non !_

 _S'il appelait Happy pendant sa semaine de congé, l'homme comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il s'inquiète à ce point. Oui, il avait une tumeur mais il pouvait la cacher jusqu'à ce que sa mort ne le ravisse à ce cercle infini. D'autant plus lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'ennuyer ses proches._

 _\- Appelez quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Appelle… Qui tu veux. Que quelqu'un réponde._

 _Tony appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et souffla en entendant. Il ferma les yeux._

 _Ça aurait pu être rapide. Par ordre alphabétique… Bruce était trop loin, Clint et lui étaient en froid, Fury ne ferait jamais ça pour lui, Sam n'était pas son ami et ne ferait pas le déplacement, Sharon ne l'appréciait pas, Steve travaillait, Natasha ne pouvait pas venir… Pour une quelconque raison. Rhodey… il aurait pu conduire mais ne viendrait pas._

 _Tony allait de plus en plus mal. Il avait décidé d'abandonner, tant pis. Mais JARVIS ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'enterrer dans son mal-être et n'avoir personne._

 _Il savait comment attirer les gens._

 _Il savait qu'ils finiraient par faire attention à lui, avec une bonne raison…_

 _« On a diagnostiqué plusieurs tumeurs cérébrales en phase III à Tony. Inopérable._

 _Il a demandé à arrêter l'acharnement thérapeutique._

 _On ne sait quand ça tombera. »_

µµµ

\- Déconnection du système principal… Adieu, Monsieur Stark.


End file.
